Baby Bear
by Marleen23
Summary: Hogan's mission to help an important operative send vital information to London keeps being sabotaged by someone he knows.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I started working on this story before I saw the challenge on which my first posted story was based. With only two or three chapters to go on that one, I should be able to return to this story soon. Therefore, I decided to post the first chapter (all I have written so far) for you to read and enjoy.

**Baby Bear**

Chapter 1: Need-to-Know

Three of the prisoners in Barracks 2 were seated around the table occupying their time. Newkirk was busy sewing a button on a uniform. Carter was rereading a letter from home. Hogan just sat there, relaxing. A fourth member of their group, LeBeau, stood near the stove, waiting for their coffee to finish heating.

They were interrupted when Baker's head appeared above the frame of one of the bunks. "Colonel, you'd better get down here," he stated, emphatically. "London's on the line and they want to speak with you personally. Top priority."

"Okay, I'll be right there," Hogan responded as he stood and walked towards the tunnel entrance. Newkirk, LeBeau and Carter followed close behind.

After descending the ladder, Hogan walked over to their radio transmitter and accepted the headphones that Baker offered. He positioned them on his head, then spoke into the mike. "Okay, this is Papa Bear. Go ahead, Mama Bear." Hogan listened a moment, then said merely, "Yes." Another wait, then, "Of course, I realize that." After another pause, Hogan said, "Yes, I understand. Just a minute." Hogan glanced at his men and ordered, "The rest of you, wait upstairs."

"But Gov'nor, if this--" Newkirk started to protest but was cut off by Hogan.

"I said wait upstairs. And that's an order." The tone of the colonel's voice left little room for argument. Watching his men reluctantly climb the ladder, Hogan added, "Baker, make sure the door is closed."

"Yes, sir," acknowledged Baker. He followed the other three up the ladder, then tapped the side of the upper bunk, closing the hidden entrance. Then, he joined the others who had gathered at the table. Baker sat down beside Newkirk with Carter and LeBeau seated across from them.

"Top priority," scoffed Newkirk, with a nervous laugh. "We all know what that means. Likely get our heads blown off. Only this time, we'll not even know why."

Baker thought about it a moment, then said, "The mission must be 'need-to-know.' "

"And we don't need to know," deduced Carter.

Newkirk crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "Obviously," he remarked, petulantly.

Trying to change the subject, LeBeau walked over to the stove and returned with the pot of coffee. "Anyone care for a cup?" he asked.

"I would, thanks," said Carter holding up his cup for LeBeau to fill.

"Me, too," agreed Baker.

LeBeau fill Baker's cup, then glanced at Newkirk. "Newkirk?" he offered.

"Maybe later," was the short reply.

LeBeau filled his own cup, returned the pot to the stove, then came back and sat down. The men drank their coffee and waited silently for Hogan to return.

- - -

Nearly ten minutes had passed before the secret entrance opened and Hogan climbed out.

"Finished our chat with London, have we?" remarked Newkirk, with more than a little insolence.

With a cold stare directed at Newkirk, Hogan walked over to join them, taking the empty seat next to Carter. "The mission is 'need-to-know,' " he stated flatly.

Baker nodded. "We figured as much," he agreed.

Hogan leaned closer to his men, as he quietly explained, "Tonight, two of us are to meet an Underground operative at the Hauserhauf in Hammelburg. He is carrying extremely vital information and we are to see that it gets to London ASAP. So far, this operative has been able to elude suspicion by the Gestapo. We know that could change at any moment." Hogan took a moment to glance at each of his men before continuing, "Now, this is important--and I want to make sure that each of you understand it. If we should be captured--or worse--the rest of you are to give top priority to the operative's rescue. The two of us are expendable. The operative is not. Understood?"

"Understood, but not appreciated," conceded LeBeau.

"It's an order. And not just mine." At Hogan's stern stare, each of the men nodded and mumbled their understanding. "Good. Now that that's settled, I'll brief you as much as possible. This operative is a newcomer. He has been in operation for only a few months, providing information directly to London in the past. This information has proven to be quite valuable in the Allied war strategies. Now, however, he has his hands on some extremely sensitive material and requests help in its safe transport to London."

"And that's where we come in," guessed Baker.

"Right. Now, in case you have to complete this mission, the operative goes by the name of Baby Bear."

Hoping to break the tension, LeBeau laughed quietly and said, "I didn't know there was Baby Bear."

"Well, there's a Mama Bear and a Papa Bear so it seems only logical that there be a Baby Bear," explained a smiling Carter.

"Carter. LeBeau," Hogan gently admonished to regain their attention. After a muffled "sorry" from each of them, Hogan continued, "The mission calls for radio silence, so we won't be able to use the walkies. We can't risk any interception by the Gestapo. That means if there's any problems, the two of us will have to handle them on our own. Baby Bear will meet us at the Hauserhauf at 8:30. Due to the mission's sensitive nature, London has insisted that I be one of the two to go." Hogan let his gaze wander around the table, stopping directly on Newkirk, a satisfied smirk spreading across the colonel's face. "And since he's so interested in the mission, Newkirk can accompany me."

"Not that interested," mumbled Newkirk.

Deliberately ignoring the protest, Hogan checked his watch. "It's nearly seven, now. That doesn't leave us much time. We'll go in as civilian laborers. We'd better get ready. And if we're not back by morning, the rest of you have your orders."

Carter, LeBeau and Baker acknowledged their understanding as Hogan and Newkirk left to dress for the mission.

- - -

Hogan and Newkirk were seated at a table near the bar at the Hauserhauf. They sat opposite each other at the sides of the table, positioned so both could have a clear view of the front entrance. The two of them seemed to be unobtrusive in their civilian disguises, berets on their heads completing the look. Civilians of various social classes were seated at other tables about the room. In one far corner, three German soldiers were engaged in a game of cards. Hogan glanced at the clock on the wall. It's hands were approaching 8:30. "About a minute to go," he said.

Suddenly, Newkirk slid down in his chair, placing the side of his open hand against his face to hide it from view. "If I were you, I'd cover my face and take a cautious look at who just came in the front door," warned Newkirk. "If that's who I think it is, we're in big trouble."

Hogan copied Newkirk's lead, concealing his face as best as he could with his hand. He cautiously peered through his fingers and noticed the woman headed towards the bar. In other words, their way. "Frau Linkmeyer," he muttered, voicing Newkirk's deepest fears. Then, almost immediately, blurted, "Mensroom!" as he rose to his feet and headed for the room near the back, still concealing his face as best he could. Newkirk followed at his leader's heels.

"You think she recognized us?" asked Newkirk, once the door to the small room had closed behind them.

"I hope not," Hogan replied. "The lighting was rather dim and we're probably the last people she'd expect to find here. Not to mention our fast getaway. If those soldiers haven't come for us within the next few minutes, I'd say no. Which is fine by me. It would be bad for us and it would certainly compromise Baby Bear's position."

They waited a few minutes, then Hogan opened the door just enough for him to peer out. "Oh, great," he grumbled.

Newkirk gave him a puzzled look. "What is it, Sir?" he wanted to know.

"She's sitting at our table."

"Baby Bear won't mistake her for his contact, will he?"

Hogan closed the door, then replied. "If he does, he'd have to be both stupid and blind and from what I hear, Baby Bear is neither. London told him they'd have two men meet him at the table nearest the bar. Even Shultz should have no problem telling the difference between two men and one woman."

Hogan opened the door again, a little wider this time but not enough to be spotted by Frau Linkmeyer. He glanced around the room, trying to decide which one of the patrons might be Baby Bear.

"Still there?" Newkirk wanted to know.

"Still there," was the reply, as Hogan again closed the door.

"London gave you no idea what this chap was to look like?"

"None. For Baby Bear's safety, he was the one to initiate contact. He was to speak a coded phrase, and I was to give the coded response."

"In case something should happen, Gov'nor--and I'm not saying it will mind you; I hope not--but just in case, don't you think maybe I ought to know what they are?

Hogan thought about it a moment before deciding. "Not yet. It's still 'need-to-know.' "

Newkirk shook his head and scowled in return. "And I don't need to know," he groused. "For a mission this dangerous, there's sure a lot I don't need to know."

As a distraction, Hogan smiled and said, "Look at it this way, Newkirk. If we're captured by the Gestapo, you can honestly pull a Shultz imitation."

Newkirk couldn't hide the smile as he caught his leader's implication. With a nod of their heads, they gave an almost perfect Shultz imitation, as together in unison they quipped, "I know nothing. NOTHING."

- - -

Time passed as Newkirk checked his watch for what seemed the fiftieth time, and that may have been an underestimate. "10:20," he said aloud. "Let me guess. She's still there."

Hogan opened the door a crack and peered out again. "Still there," he confirmed. From the view he had, Hogan noticed that a majority of the patrons had left. The three soldiers remained, as did a few of the civilians and staff.

"You think she'll ever leave?" asked Newkirk, his frustration obvious in his voice.

"Who knows?" replied an equally frustrated Hogan, who was beginning to wonder the same thing himself.

Finally, Hogan peered out the doorway just in time to see Frau Linkmeyer approach the three soldiers in the corner and show them some papers from her purse. They obviously identified her as General Burkhalter's sister as the men promptly paid their bill and left to escort the woman safely home. A check of his watch showed Hogan that it was 11:45, almost midnight. He and Newkirk emerged from their hiding place to find that only two other patrons remained. They'd definitely had far too much to drink; and with half of their latest draught remaining raised their steins to toast Hitler, the Gestapo and anyone else they could think of. There was no way either of them was Baby Bear. "Let's get out of here," Hogan told Newkirk. "Tonight's been a total waste of time." Newkirk followed without comment, deciding his leader would get no argument from him about that.

- - -

Inside the tunnel beneath their barracks, the others waited for their leader and Newkirk to return. Baker sat in his usual chair in front of the transmitter. Carter stood nearby. LeBeau anxiously paced back and forth, wearing a path in the dirt floor. "What can be taking so long?" he wondered. "They left hours ago."

"You don't think we're going to have to carry out orders, do you?" a worried Carter asked. "The one about the colonel and Newkirk being expendable, I mean."

"I hope not," protested LeBeau, fiercely. "What can be so important about this Baby Bear? Have these London bureaucrats no regard for the little people? They owe a lot to the colonel, you know. Newkirk too. Why are they suddenly so expendable?" Carter and Baker were too engrossed with LeBeau's tirade to notice the objects of their concern enter the room.

"Because London says so," insisted Hogan, his tone reinforcing the order.

LeBeau turned his tirade towards the newcomers. "Where were you?" he demanded, pointing his finger inches from Hogan's face.

"How was the mission?" asked a calmer Baker.

Newkirk answered before Hogan had a chance. "Just dandy," he replied with a scathing tone, removing his beret and tossing it onto the table, a further emphasis of his displeasure. "We spent the entire night in the gentsroom."

The others stared at Hogan and Newkirk, dumbfounded. "You spent the whole night in the mensroom," laughed Carter, breaking the silence.

"Andrew, it wasn't that funny," admonished Newkirk. "Then, again maybe it was," he decided, joining Carter in uncontrollable laughter, releasing emotion from the last few tension-filled hours.

Realizing that Newkirk needed this, Hogan allowed him a minute. Then, in a tired voice, he said, "I'm sure London will fail to see the humor."

Knowing Hogan was right, Carter and Newkirk became sober, and Baker asked, "What happened out there?"

"Everything was going according to plan," Hogan explained. "We were seated at the prearranged table waiting for Baby Bear to make contact. It was 8:29. Baby Bear was due at any time. Then, she showed up."

This caught LeBeau's attention. "She?" he echoed.

"Frau Linkmeyer," replied Newkirk, his voice reflecting his earlier unease.

"General Burkhalter's sister?" LeBeau asked for clarification.

Newkirk nodded. "That's why we hid in the gentsroom." Both he and Carter choked back the laughter that threatened to erupt again.

"It went from bad to worse to even worse after that," Hogan solemnly continued to explain. "She took over our table, stayed till almost midnight, and by then, any chance of making contact with Baby Bear was gone."

"And now, the worst is yet to come," concluded Baker.

"Yeah. I have to contact London."

"Right. You chaps heard the Gov'nor. Let's give him his privacy and wait upstairs," insisted Newkirk, herding the others towards the ladder. They went without protest while Hogan headed towards the transmitter with as much eagerness as he'd face a firing squad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Planning a Distraction

Hogan and Newkirk were once again seated at the Hauserhauf. Instead of sitting at the table where they were to meet Baby Bear, however, they were seated at a table near the back of the room. That way, they could keep an eye on the room without being so easily spotted. Hogan, again dressed as a civilian laborer, was hiding his face behind a newspaper. Newkirk came disguised in his elderly woman outfit.

"So far, no Frau Linkmeyer," stated Newkirk.

"Let's hope it stays that way," Hogan agreed. "It's almost time for Baby Bear to show up. To say London was unhappy about last night's missed meeting is an understatement. If we fail to make contact tonight, I'm afraid they'll be even less understanding."

Newkirk seemed puzzled. "Why is London throwing such a fuss over one Underground agent? Why is this Baby Bear so important?"

"I can't tell you everything London shared with me since the mission is need-to-know," declared Hogan. "Even I haven't been given all the details about this operative or his information. What I can tell you is that this operative is in a position where he can discover extremely sensitive information. From his last contact with London, they believe that the information he now carries might shorten the war--possibly by as much as several weeks."

"I'm all for shortening the war, Sir." Then, a scowl came to Newkirk's face. "But it doesn't look like we're going to do it tonight. Frau Linkmeyer just came in."

"Oh, great," moaned Hogan. "Doesn't that woman ever stay home?" Peering above the top of his newspaper, Hogan noticed her heading for the table closest to the bar. "And our table seems to be her favorite. We'll wait for a while and see what happens. If we're lucky, she won't stay long and we may still be able to make contact."

Hogan and Newkirk casually glanced around the room, trying to locate someone who might be Baby Bear. With so many patrons, however, it was hard to narrow it down to just one possibility.

After a few minutes, they noticed Frau Linkmeyer get up from the table. They hoped she was leaving. Those hopes were dashed, however, as she walked over to a nearby table and said something to the two men who were sitting there.

"Well, it wasn't me," they heard one of the men bellow in response.

Frau Linkmeyer's disappointment was obvious as she returned to her table. "You think maybe I should teach her a few pickup lines the next time she visits Klink?" asked Newkirk.

"Somehow, I don't think it would do any good," remarked Hogan.

Newkirk smiled. "Probably not. Besides, why should I let Klink off the hook by helping her find someone else?"

"Exactly."

They waited a bit longer. When Frau Linkmeyer didn't leave, they viewed the night a failure once more. Hogan and Newkirk stood and slipped out the back. They would return to camp empty-handed again.

- - -

Baker, LeBeau and Carter were waiting in the tunnels when Hogan and Newkirk returned.

"Any luck tonight?" asked Baker.

"Another repeat performance," Hogan replied.

"You mean Frau Linkmeyer showed up again?" guessed LeBeau.

Hogan frowned. "Yeah. Looks like if we want to meet with Baby Bear, we're going to have to find some way to distract her."

"Hey, maybe we could trick Klink into going into town to the Hauserhauf," Carter suggested. "She's always had a soft spot for Klink. Maybe she'd be too busy chasing Klink to get in your way."

"Carter, we're trying to get rid of one person who might recognize us," protested Newkirk. "We don't need two."

"Wait a minute. He's right about one thing," Hogan declared. "Klink would be a good diversion. We'll arrange for General Burkhalter and Frau Linkmeyer to come to camp. Then, we'll have them stay for one of LeBeau's gourmet meals. Carter and LeBeau can keep them occupied while Newkirk and I meet with Baby Bear. With Frau Linkmeyer gone, we shouldn't have any problem."

"How are we going to arrange it?" Newkirk wondered.

Hogan smiled. "First thing in the morning, Frau Linkmeyer is going to get a bouquet of roses, with a handwritten note attached. Then, General Burkhalter will receive a phone call from Goering's aide requesting that he double check some of Klink's paperwork. After they arrive in camp, I'll go to Klink's office and give them the idea of having LeBeau prepare a special dinner. Considering how everyone enjoys LeBeau's meals, that shouldn't be too difficult."

Carter wasn't convinced. "Suppose they want to leave early, Sir. How do we keep them here?"

"However you have to," Hogan insisted. "Use your imagination. Just keep them here as long as you can. I don't care how you do it. Get them to dance. Have Klink serenade her. Whatever you have to do. But just in case that doesn't work, we'll have an extra backup stall prepared. Baker, just before curfew, puncture one of the tires on the General's car. Not enough to cause a flat right away. Just create a slow leak. Hopefully, it won't go entirely flat before dark and won't be noticed till they're ready to leave. That should delay them even further and give us a little more time."

"Yes, Sir," acknowledged Baker.

"Okay. Let's call it a night. You guys go on up while I let London know we failed again. Then, tomorrow, we'll put Operation Distract Linkmeyer into effect."

- - -

The following morning, there was a knock on Frau Linkmeyer's door. She went to answer it. There was a young lad standing there, holding a bouquet of red roses. "You are Frau Linkmeyer?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

The lad held out the flowers. "I was asked to deliver these to you."

Frau Linkmeyer accepted the flowers. "Who sent them?"

"There was no mention of names but there is a card attached."

"Danke."

The lad left and Frau Linkmeyer closed the door. She removed the small card from the flowers and read it. It merely said: "To a special lady, from your secret admirer at Stalag 13. Hope to see you soon."

Frau Linkmeyer smiled. "Klink," she guessed aloud, as she went to get a vase for the flowers.

After arranging the flowers in the vase, Frau Linkmeyer stood back and examined them. She was touched by Klink's obvious gesture. Maybe she would have to amend her plans. Include him, as well. She'd have to give it some thought.

In the meantime, she picked up the receiver of her phone and dialed her brother's office. "This is Gertrude Linkmeyer," she told Burkhalter's aide. "I'd like to speak with my brother, please." After her call had been put through, she continued, "Albert, this is Gertrude. When's your next visit to Stalag 13?"

"I really hadn't given it much thought," she heard Burkhalter say. "Why?"

"I thought maybe you could invent some reason to visit today and I could go with you. It's been a while since I've seen Wilhelm."

"I'm sorry, Gertrude, but I'm very busy today. Maybe I can plan something for later in the week. I'll let you know."

"Danke. Auf Weidersehen." Frau Linkmeyer hung up the phone and sighed. If things went according to plan, she would be unable to meet with Klink after today. Of course, they hadn't gone that way so far. But she hoped tonight would be different. It was vital that she get her information to London.

- - -

Later that morning, Burkhalter's aide notified him that Reichsmarschall Goering's aide was on the phone, wishing to speak with him. "This is Major Fischer, Herr General," Burkhalter heard his caller say. The call was actually being placed from the underground tunnels of Stalag 13. Newkirk, who was providing Fischer's voice, continued, "I'm one of Reichsmarchall Goering's aides. He has me in charge of looking over the Luftwaffe expense records for last month. There's one record we'd like you to verify. It comes from a colonel at one of your Stalags. I believe his name is Fink."

"Klink," Burkhalter corrected.

"Ja, that was his name. Klink. We need you to verify all the expenses he claimed. Immediately. I'll phone you first thing tomorrow for your report. Danke. Heil Hitler."

"Heil Hitler." Burkhalter hung up, then, picked up the receiver and dialed his sister's number. When she answered, he said, "Gertrude, this is Albert. I guess I'll be going to Stalag 13 today, after all. I'll be by to pick you up in twenty minutes."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Fun Evening

Hogan and his crew were standing outside Barracks 2. Hogan was facing his men, his back to the gate. "Looks like our guests are arriving," said LeBeau.

Hogan turned around and noticed General Burkhalter's car come through the open gate. The driver pulled to a stop in front of Klink's barracks. Klink came out and approached General Burkhalter.

"General Burkhalter, this is a surprise," Klink stated. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Something came up," General Burkhalter explained. "We have business to discuss. Gertrude asked to come along."

"Welcome, Frau Linkmeyer," Klink told her, trying to sound congenial. "Shall we go inside?"

Hogan watched as the three of them entered Klink's barracks. "Well, I guess it's time I spoke with Klink about that dinner he doesn't have planned," Hogan remarked, heading towards Klink's office.

- - -

The door to Klink's office opened and Hogan barged in. "Hogan, we're busy right now," declared Klink.

"It'll take just a minute," insisted Hogan. "I came to protest. I don't care what you say, Kommandant. LeBeau has other things to do besides cooking dinner for your guests."

Klink was puzzled. " I never said anything about his cooking dinner."

General Burkhalter glanced at first Hogan and then Klink. "Not a bad idea," Burkhalter suggested. "We are talking about the Frenchman, right? The excellent chef?"

"Yes, Sir," Klink answered.

"Good. Then, Gertrude and I would be delighted to stay for dinner."

Frau Linkmeyer seemed worried. "But, Albert, I have business in town," she objected.

General Burkhalter would not be swayed. "Gertrude, you were the one who wanted to come along. Surely your business can wait."

"It's important. Maybe if we're not too late. It's just something I have to do."

Hogan faked his dissent. "I must protest, Sirs. I'm not going to order LeBeau to fix you dinner."

"Protest noted, but overruled," Klink decided. "I'll order him to. And Carter can assist as usual. Dismissed."

Hogan glared convincingly at Klink. "I'll remember this, Sir."

"Hogan, I said dismissed."

"All right, I'm going. I'm going. Don't be so pushy." Hogan opened the door and left.

After Hogan had gone, Burkhalter commented, "From what I witnessed, Klink, you weren't the only one being pushy. All right, let's get down to business. We need to go over your expense report for last month." Burkhalter looked at his sister and said, "Gertrude, you may wait in the guest quarters, if you don't mind."

"Okay, I leave you men to take care of business," Frau Linkmeyer agreed. "I'll talk with you later, Wilhelm."

"Later," echoed Klink flatly, barely managing to keep the reluctance from his voice.

Frau Linkmeyer left the room and the two men prepared to discuss the report.

- - -

LeBeau had just finished serving dessert. Carter refilled the wineglasses. The dinner had been a complete success. Now came the hard part. They were going to have to prolong the evening until Hogan and Newkirk had a chance to meet with Baby Bear.

"Carter and I would like to provide entertainment," stated LeBeau. He and Carter stood near the table and sang some songs.

After their fourth song, Frau Linkmeyer said, "The meal was delicious, but I really must be going. I do have business in town."

"We're not the only ones with talent," declared Carter. "Colonel Klink can play the violin. Come on, Sir."

"Well, maybe a couple numbers," agreed Klink, going for his violin.

General Burkhalter motioned Carter over and whispered something to him. LeBeau cleared the empty plates and headed for the kitchen. Carter was passing the kitchen door on his way out of the room.

"Carter, could you get the door for me, please?" asked LeBeau.

"Sure," Carter responded, holding open the door.

LeBeau entered. "What did Burkhalter want?"

"He asked me to bring him some cotton. I'm on my way to Klink's bathroom to get some."

LeBeau considered it. "Cotton. Not a bad idea. Bring me some, too."

"Okay. But why does everyone want cotton?"

"Self-defense," LeBeau answered. "You had to ask Klink to play."

"Colonel Hogan wanted us to keep them busy."

LeBeau frowned. "Well, couldn't you have found a better way?" Sounds of Klink's terrible playing began to filter into the kitchen. "Never mind. Just go get the cotton."

Carter left and went to the bathroom for the cotton. Klink was still playing his first song when Carter returned and gave part of the cotton to General Burkhalter. Very discreetly, the General stuffed both ears with the cotton. Carter took the rest of the cotton into the kitchen to LeBeau, who did the same.

After Klink had finished his third song, Burkhalter said, "We have another violinist in our midst. How about it, Gertrude? Play a couple songs for us, please. You know, I always like to hear you play."

A bit reluctantly, Frau Linkmeyer conceded, "All right, Albert, if you insist. That is, if Klink doesn't mind lending me his instrument."

"No, go ahead," Klink invited, handing her his violin.

Burkhalter covertly removed the cotton from his ears as Frau Linkmeyer started to play.

By this time, LeBeau had returned to the room, and he and Carter were standing near the kitchen door. Carter reached over and pulled the cotton from one of LeBeau's ears.

"Hey," LeBeau started to quietly protest. Then, he heard the sounds of Frau Linkmeyer playing the violin. After listening a bit, LeBeau commented, "She's pretty good."

Frau Linkmeyer finished her song. "Encore," Carter yelled, and his enthusiasm was echoed by the other men in the room.

After playing one more tune, Frau Linkmeyer insisted, "That is enough."

LeBeau walked over to where she was standing. "That was very good, Madame Linkmeyer," he complimented her. "Where did you learn to play like that?"

"From my grandfather," she replied. "He was a maker of violins and other instruments. He was also an instructor with many pupils. When we were children, he made certain that both Albert and I devoted lots of time to musical study. I think he hoped that Albert would follow in his footsteps and continue the business."

"But he didn't," LeBeau guessed.

"Nein. He chose to follow the Burkhalter tradition and pursued a military career instead. Papa was so proud when my brother joined the Luftwaffe. Of course, Albert still plays the mandolin. Sometimes, the two of us play a duet."

"I wouldn't mind hearing you, sometime."

"Perhaps, someday. If Albert has his mandolin." Frau Linkmeyer looked at the clock on Klink's wall. It was nearly 8:30. She should be making contact about now. If they left immediately, it still might not be too late if her contacts waited a bit. "We really need to call it a night."

LeBeau feigned indignation. "And miss out on the fun part. The romantic dinner I prepared calls for dancing. Carter, put some music on."

Carter put one of Klink's records on the phonograph. Romantic music started to play. LeBeau stared at Klink. The Kommandant remained seated where he was.

"Well, if Klink's not going to ask you to dance, I will." LeBeau bowed in front of Frau Linkmeyer, saying, "Madame, I'd be enchanted if you would give me the honor of this dance."

Frau Linkmeyer looked ready to protest. "Go on, Gertrude. Dance with him," Burkhalter prompted. After watching his sister and LeBeau dance for a minute, Burkhalter glared at Klink. "Klink, I would dance with my sister if I were you," warned Burkhalter. "It would be very foolish not to."

Klink looked worried. "You mean…" Klink's voice trailed off.

"You might find yourself dancing to keep warm."

Klink stood. "I think I'll go cut in on LeBeau."

A smirk appeared on Burkhalter's face. "Good idea, Klink."

Klink went over and started dancing with Frau Linkmeyer. LeBeau walked over to join Carter near the phonograph. Soon, the first song was over and another began. Klink continued to dance with Frau Linkmeyer. The Kommandant continued dancing until Burkhalter signaled that he could stop.

When Klink and Frau Linkmeyer returned to the table, Burkhalter stated, "My compliments to the chef and his assistant. The meal was excellent. As was most of the entertainment. It has been fun, but Gertrude is right. We should be leaving."

Carter and LeBeau glanced at the clock. It was past time for the meeting with Baby Bear. Baker had flattened the tire on the General's car. By the time the tire was changed, Hogan should have had plenty of time for his meeting. "Thank you," LeBeau acknowledged. "We even had a little fun ourselves. And thank you, Madame Linkmeyer, for the beautiful violin music you provided."

Frau Linkmeyer smiled. "Your welcome." She and her brother left, followed by Klink.

When he and Carter were alone, LeBeau said, "Well, we did our part. Let's hope the Colonel and Newkirk were able to do theirs."

- - -

Over a half hour later, Carter and LeBeau finished cleaning up and returned to Barracks 2. They climbed down the ladder to join Baker in the radio room. By the time they arrived, Hogan and Newkirk had already returned. "How'd it go, Colonel?" asked Carter.

"It didn't," Hogan replied. "Baby Bear never showed up."

"After all our trouble," complained LeBeau.

"But it was fun," Carter reminded him.

Hogan looked a little annoyed. "Carter."

"Well, it was, Sir. You should have been there…Oh, right, you were supposed to be meeting with Baby Bear. What do you think happened?"

"Maybe he got tired of waiting for us the last two nights," Newkirk suggested.

"Or he had some kind of problem tonight," Hogan declared. "Whatever the reason, we had to report another failure to London. They're becoming extremely impatient. They insist that we make contact tomorrow night no matter what the risk."

"I don't think we're going to get Frau Linkmeyer back so soon," Carter observed.

Hogan grimly nodded. "I know. Let's hope she decides to patronize someplace besides the Hauserhauf tomorrow night."

"Maybe Klink could ask her to meet him at the Hofbrau," Baker stated.

"Klink would never do that," Carter protested.

"Oh, yes, you will, Kommandant Klink," Hogan ordered Carter.

"Yes, I will," Carter echoed, imitating Klink's voice.

Hogan grinned. "Then, tomorrow night, Frau Linkmeyer can be the one who waits in vain."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Meeting With Baby Bear

Hogan and Newkirk were once again attempting to make contact with Baby Bear. Almost certain that Frau Linkmeyer would be sitting at the Hofbrau waiting for Klink, the two came dressed in the civilian outfits they had worn that first night. They were also sitting at the appointed table closest to the bar. Just before 8:30, the door opened and Frau Linkmeyer walked in.

"I thought she was supposed to be at the Hofbrau," stated Newkirk.

"She was," Hogan confirmed. "We can't let her see us. No matter how bad London wants this meeting, we can't risk compromising Baby Bear's position."

They rose to leave, but it was too late. Frau Linkmeyer had spotted them.

A surprised look appeared on the woman's face. "Ho--" she started to call, then suddenly stopped herself. Hogan and Newkirk headed for the back door. Frau Linkmeyer rushed after them, every once in awhile calling, "Sirs! Wait a minute, Sirs!"

The three of them exited the back door and headed down the alley. Reaching the end of the alley, Hogan and Newkirk dashed across the street, with Frau Linkmeyer a short distance behind them. They continued on down the street until they finally entered a small park. The men were slowly edging ahead of Frau Linkmeyer.

Afraid that she'd lose them, Frau Linkmeyer quickly looked around. The park seemed to be deserted at that late hour. Therefore, she decided to take a chance. Only loud enough for the two men to hear, Frau Linkmeyer proclaimed, "Someone's been sitting in my chair…"

Hogan stopped in his tracks. Noticing this, Newkirk followed suit and glanced in Hogan's direction. He nodded in answer to Newkirk's unspoken question regarding the code as he completed the line saying, "And has broken it all to pieces." Hogan slowly turned around to face Frau Linkmeyer. "So, you're Baby Bear."

Frau Linkmeyer smiled. "And you are Papa Bear. Somehow, I am not surprised."

Newkirk had also turned around by this time. "You mean, we could have made contact that first night," he concluded.

"I was there at the appointed time," Frau Linkmeyer declared. "Where were you?"

Newkirk chuckled. "You don't want to know."

Hogan glanced around. "We need to continue this discussion somewhere more private," he warned. "We don't want to attract attention. Let's meet Carter at the rendezvous point and drive to a more secluded spot."

Frau Linkmeyer was amazed. "You have a car! You certainly are resourceful. Of course, considering that you do everything you do while a POW in one of our camps, I guess nothing should surprise me."

The three of them hastened together to the outskirts of Hammelburg. There, they went behind some bushes at the side of the road where Carter was waiting with the car they'd borrowed from the motor pool.

Carter watched them approach. He looked puzzled. "I thought she was supposed to be waiting for Klink at the Hofbrau," he said.

"I had business elsewhere," Frau Linkmeyer explained. "I'm afraid that it's Klink who is waiting."

Hogan grinned. "I don't think so," he quipped. "Considering that he's about to drive you to your destination."

Frau Linkmeyer stared at Carter. "You mean he impersonated Klink?"

Hogan's grin widened. "Yeah."

"I should be angry but I'm not."

"Well, you kept getting in the way. We thought we had to get rid of you," Hogan insisted.

Carter glanced at Newkirk who was standing close beside him. "What's going on?" he asked quietly.

"She's Baby Bear," Newkirk replied.

"You mean, we're the reason Baby Bear didn't show up for your meeting last night?"

Frau Linkmeyer overheard them and declared, "I kept saying I had important business in town." Then, in frustration, she waved her arms in the air. "But would anyone listen to me? Nein."

Hogan opened the rear car door. "Okay, we're listening now. Let's get going," he suggested. He motioned for Frau Linkmeyer to enter. Once she was seated, he closed the door. Then, he walked around to the other side and got in. Carter and Newkirk meanwhile took their seats up front. "Drive down the road towards camp till we find a more secluded area," Hogan ordered Carter, who sat behind the wheel. "I'll let you know when to stop. Then, the lady and I need to have a little talk."

"Yes, sir," Carter acknowledged, pulling the car onto the road.

- - -

After Carter had driven down the road a few miles, Hogan ordered him to stop. Hogan and Frau Linkmeyer got out. "Take the car on down the road about four hundred feet," Hogan ordered. "The two of you wait for us there." Once the car had driven on, Hogan gave Frau Linkmeyer his full attention. "London has classified this mission as need-to-know. They say you've gotten ahold of some very sensitive information that you need us to get to London."

"Ja. That is right. I have some of it right here," Frau Linkmeyer explained, indicating her handbag.

Hogan looked irritated. "Some of it. You mean you don't have it all?"

"Everything I promised London is there. But there is much more. Here," declared Frau Linkmeyer, pointing to her forehead.

Understanding her implication, Hogan exclaimed, "You mean, we need to transport you to London. They didn't say anything about that."

Frau Linkmeyer smiled impishly. "They don't know. I thought I would let Papa Bear explain. I want to make a deal."

Hogan didn't look too sure. "What kind of deal?"

"From the way the Allied forces have been advancing, I know the war will be over soon. I also realize that we will lose. My brother has a high position in our military. I fear that he will be considered a war criminal. The information I trade will be in exchange for his life and his safety. I don't ask for his freedom. Only that he not be harmed or killed. That is all I ask."

Hogan gave her a dark look. "ALL? Is that why Baby Bear has chosen to help?"

A haunted look appeared in Frau Linkmeyer's eyes. "Nein. Only the information I have in my head is part of the deal. Detailed information on people in Hitler's regime. The location of key sites of the Third Reich. That sort of thing. The documented information-- troop deployment, planned military operations, information of that sort--I offer freely."

"Why?"

Frau Linkmeyer seemed irate. "Because it must stop."

"What?"

"The war. All of it. When I traveled around the country with my brother, I have seen many things. So much of the Germany I love lies in ruin as a result of the Allied bombing. I'm sure that our bombs have caused much damage to England, France and the other countries we've attacked, as well. And that is just the buildings and land. Even more tragic are the casualties on all sides, both civilian and military. And those madmen in Berlin and elsewhere who must destroy those of whom they don't approve, we must not allow them to continue to cause harm."

"You sound bitter," Hogan observed.

"I am. I do this for Anna."

"Anna?"

Frau Linkmeyer looked even grimmer. "Anna Siegel. My childhood playmate. A neighbor. I hadn't seen her for years. Several months ago, when I was traveling with Albert, our paths crossed again. It was at Dachau."

"The concentration camp?"

"You have heard of them?"

"London keeps me informed," Hogan gravely replied.

"She was one of the women who had recently been transferred from Auschwitz. Shortly after I noticed her, this male guard led her away. She had this resigned look in her eyes." Frau Linkmeyer closed her own eyes as if that could block the image from her mind. A tear slipped out from beneath one of her eyelids. "I learned later that he raped her. It had been going on for some time, both there and at Auschwitz. While most guards preferred the younger women, Anna must have seemed the perfect victim for those who desired the more mature. She had always been beautiful and even her haggard, frail appearance couldn't keep some of that beauty from shining forth." Frau Linkmeyer raised a hand and brushed away her tears, but others came even more quickly. "I'd rather not go into detail, but the next morning when the prisoners in her barracks awoke, they discovered her dead body. She had killed herself during the night while the rest of them slept."

Hogan couldn't help but put his arms around the distressed woman for support. "It must have been terrible for you to see such a thing happen to a friend," he sympathized.

Eyes still closed, her tears still flowing, Frau Linkmeyer recalled, "When I looked at her body, it was as if all I could hear was her laughter when we children. All I could see was the resigned look she'd had in her eyes the day before. And I had to stand there stoically with Albert and the SS guards concealing my grief within. Later, I told Albert who she was and asked for him to find out about her family. He wasn't too happy about it but he finally agreed. He discovered that her husband and their three children died in the gas chambers at Auschwitz. So did her parents. That, Colonel Hogan, is when I decided to become part of the Underground. Why I collected information and transmitted it to London. Why I became Baby Bear."

Frau Linkmeyer had started to regain her composure. Hogan released her, pulled a clean handkerchief from his pocket, and handed it to her. "Danke," she acknowledged. After wiping her eyes, she continued, "For security reasons, I've operated independently of the other Underground operatives. None of them know my identity as I don't know theirs. As far as I know, you and your men are the first agents I've met. Now, Colonel, will you help me contact London and arrange for my passage?"

Hogan looked at her sternly. "You do realize that if I do as you ask, there will be no turning back? Once you've seen our operation, we will have to send you to London whether they accept your proposal or not. And they will hold you there till after the war. Do you agree to these terms?"

Frau Linkmeyer managed a weak smile. "I have a feeling that I know more than I should already. Ja, Colonel, I agree to your terms."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Most Dangerous Man In Germany

As they came around a bend, Stalag 13 was visible in the distance. "Stalag 13!" exclaimed Frau Linkmeyer.

"I told you there'd be no turning back," Hogan declared. "We can't risk exposing our operation."

Frau Linkmeyer nodded. "Ja. I understand. But I haven't come this far to turn back now. There's too much at stake."

Carter parked the car behind some bushes. Before they got out, Hogan glanced at Frau Linkmeyer and ordered, "Now, no more talking till we get below. We have to proceed with caution. When we get near the entrance, Newkirk will go first. Then, I'll signal you when it's safe for us to follow him. Carter will follow us. Understand?"

"Ja," Frau Linkmeyer quietly agreed.

They opened their car doors, got out and carefully closed them without making noise.

As they neared the tunnel, Hogan placed a hand on Frau Linkmeyer's arm to signal her to stop. Newkirk waited till the searchlight had cleared the area, then rushed for the tree stump. He pulled it open, went below and quickly pulled it shut.

Frau Linkmeyer looked toward Hogan in amazement but said nothing. Hogan waited for the searchlight to pass again, then gave the signal to go. Frau Linkmeyer headed for the entrance, with Hogan just behind her.

Hogan opened the stump and helped Frau Linkmeyer to climb inside. As they descended the ladder, Hogan closed the entrance. They waited with Newkirk near the base of the ladder until Carter had joined them. While they waited, Frau Linkmeyer quietly glanced around the area, becoming even more amazed.

After Carter had closed the entrance, Hogan said, "It's okay to talk now."

Frau Linkmeyer continued to survey the area as they walked towards the radio room. Finally, she gasped, "This is below Stalag 13?"

"This is only the beginning," Hogan told her. "After we've contacted London, I'll give you a tour of the place."

Frau Linkmeyer smiled. "And it's right under Wilhelm's nose. He has no idea?"

Hogan shook her head and returned her smile. "Not an inkling."

"I love it. Hochstetter was right. You are the most dangerous man in all Germany."

"Does that trouble you?"

"Nein. We are on the same side, now."

They continued on until they reached the radio room, where Baker and LeBeau were waiting.

Noticing Frau Linkmeyerer, Baker said, "I thought she was supposed to be at the Hofbrau."

"She's Baby Bear," Carter stated.

"You mean it was our fault Baby Bear didn't keep last night's meeting?" deduced Lebeau.

"Ja, my little dance partner," Frau Linkmeyer confirmed with a smile. "Like I told the others, I kept saying I had business in town."

Hogan walked over to the radio. "Baker, contact London," he ordered. "Then, I need you guys to wait upstairs while Frau Linkmeyer and I speak with them. Unless London says otherwise, the mission is still need-to-know."

"Yes, Sir," Baker acknowledged, and began initiating contact with London.

Carter, LeBeau and Newkirk headed for the ladder. "Give us fifteen minutes. Then, you can come back down if you like," Hogan called after them.

After finishing the call to London, Hogan turned off the radio and lay the headphones down on the table. "Looks like you're our guest till tomorrow night," he told Frau Linkmeyer.

"Ja," she agreed. "Too bad I can't visit Klink one more time before I leave."

"You know that's impossible."

"Ja. It's probably for the best. I'd break out laughing if I saw him now. To think all this is going on right under his nose."

"This and more. Come on. I'll show you," Hogan invited.

First, Hogan showed her their racks of disguises. Then, he showed her the room where they prepared the fake papers. After that, they went to the machine shop. They stopped by several more rooms as they made their way to the mint.

When Frau Linkmeyer saw the counterfeit bills, she hinted, "You couldn't spare seven or eight thousand of those, could you?"

"I doubt it would do any good," Hogan replied. "Once Hitler is defeated, they'll likely abolish this series."

"Ja. You're probably right. It was tempting, however."

Hogan grinned. "Come on. I'll show you our wine cellar."

They backtracked a little, heading towards the radio room. Then, they took another branch tunnel.

A puzzled look appeared on Frau Linkmeyer's face. "I was so impressed by all this, I never noticed it till now. I have a strange feeling of déjà vu. It's like, I was here before."

"Dusseldorf. Room 412."

Frau Linkmeyer was a little annoyed. "That was you? Your gang kidnapped me?"

"We didn't have much choice," Hogan declared. "Hochstetter was going to execute an underground operative. A young woman. London wanted the information she had. More importantly, she was captured covering for us."

"Then, it saved her life. For that, I will not be angry."

When they reached the wine cellar, Hogan grabbed a bottle of wine. "Let's see if the others have come back down," he suggested.

As they walked back, Frau Linkmeyer continued to eye the area. "I still find it so amusing. The most escape-proof camp in all Germany. A pity I won't see Klink's face when he finds out."

"We'll take a picture," Hogan promised.

The others were waiting near the radio when Hogan and Frau Linkmeyer entered.

"LeBeau, get us some wineglasses," Hogan ordered.

"Yes, Sir," acknowledged LeBeau, just before leaving.

"What's the occasion, Colonel?" Newkirk asked.

"Our finally meeting Baby Bear. And, hopefully, a speedy end to the war," Hogan replied.

Newkirk glanced at Frau Linkmeyer. "You mean the information she has is that important?"

"Possibly. That's for London to decide. And that's all I can say on the subject."

"Understood, Sir," Newkirk agreed, with a nod. "So, when does the sub pick her up?"

"It doesn't. London's sending a plane tomorrow night. We're to take her to the rendezvous point."

"Seems like London's anxious to get her information," Newkirk concluded. Then, he turned his attention to Frau Linkmeyer. "So, gnädige Frau, what do you think of our operation here?"

"I'm very impressed. Your tunnels. The various rooms. Your getting people to London. And Wilhelm always saying there's never been a successful escape."

"We've enjoyed the irony of it--on numerous occassions," admitted Newkirk.

LeBeau returned with the wineglasses. He poured the wine and passed it around. As they drank the wine, they continued chatting a bit longer.

Finally, Hogan left the room for a few minutes, then returned. "I think its time we called it a night," he declared. "If you'll come with me, Frau Linkmeyer, I'll show you to one of our guest rooms."

He led her through the tunnel to a small room. It was simply furnished with a cot, a small table and a chair. He walked her over to the cot and had her sit down.

"I'm sorry I have to do this," said Hogan, producing a pair of handcuffs from his pocket and snapping one end around Frau Linkmeyer's wrist. "London trusts you. I'm inclined to. But you're General Burkhalter's sister. We've been wrong about people before. I'm not taking any risks. When we have to leave you in the tunnel alone, you'll be restrained as a precaution." Hogan had snapped the other end of the handcuff to the cot's frame.

"I am angry, Ja," Frau Linkmeyer responded. "But I respect your caution."

"Someone will be down in the morning, shortly after roll call, to release you. Good night, Frau Linkmeyer."

"Good night, Colonel Hogan."

- - -

Frau Linkmeyer waited with LeBeau and Carter near the ladder to the tree stump, waiting for Hogan and Newkirk to join them. When the two arrived, Frau Linkmeyer laughed.

Hogan examined the black outfit he was wearing, looking to see if something was wrong. "What is it?" he asked.

"Sorry. It was just the image of you two hiding in the men's room," Frau Linkmeyer explained.

Hogan didn't look at all pleased. "How'd you find out?"

After fidgeting a little, Cater stated, "I'm sorry, Sir. Nobody said it was a secret."

"Carter," Hogan admonished with the name. "Well, from now on consider it need-to-know. And, unless I say otherwise, no one else needs to."

"Yes, Sir," Carter acknowledged.

Hogan glanced at each of his other men. "That goes for the rest of you, too. Understand?"

The others quickly agreed.

"All right, we've got a rendezvous to keep. Let's get started," Hogan ordered.

Newkirk climbed the ladder first and went outside. Frau Linkmeyer followed. Then, Hogan went up last.

They quickly and stealthily made their way to the place they were to meet the plane. It was not long before the plane approached. Newkirk signaled the plane with the light he was carrying. The pilot returned the signal, then landed the plane.

Hogan walked Frau Linkmeyer to the plane. He opened the door and helped her inside. "Good luck in London," he told her.

"I hope we meet again," she declared.

Hogan closed the door. He signaled the pilot to take off. Hogan moved back a little and watched the plane leave. Once it was gone, Newkirk came over to join him.

"Do you think we'll ever see her again, Sir?" Newkirk asked.

After considering it a moment, Hogan replied, "I have a strange feeling we might."

- - -

Everything went routinely the day following Frau Linkmeyer's departure.

On the second day, shortly after roll call, Baker came up from the tunnels. "Colonel, London would like to talk with you," he informed Hogan.

"You guys wait here," Hogan ordered, as he prepared to go below. "I'll be back shortly."

The others sat around the table, drinking coffee, waiting for Hogan's return. A few minutes later, Hogan came back up and walked over behind Carter's chair.

Giving Carter a friendly clap on the back, Hogan quipped, "Carter, my boy, how would you like a promotion to colonel?"

Carter seemed shocked. "Colonel?"

Hogan wasn't sure if Carter was questioning the promotion or merely addressing him. "In the Luftwaffe," Hogan replied. "And the new Kommandant of Stalag 13."

"Klink won't like that," Carter insisted.

Hogan grinned. "Klink won't be here. He's being transferred to the Russian Front."

"When?" Newkirk wondered.

"As soon as we can arrange it. Of course, that makes him decide to go AWOL."

"AWOL!"

Hogan's grin broadened. "In appearance only. Actually, he'll be our prisoner in the tunnels, along with General Burkhalter."

The four heroes were stunned. "General Burkhalter!" exclaimed Newkirk. "Colonel, are you sure you're feeling okay?"

An irritated look appeared on Hogan's face. "Orders from London," he declared, noticing that the others immediately became more attentive. "Apparently, the information Frau Linkmeyer had was far more important than they ever suspected. They agreed to a deal she proposed. They're predicting that, due to this new information, the war will be over sooner than they expected. Per London's orders, we are to kidnap General Burkhalter and hold him here. We are also to hold Klink prisoner and secure the camp. Now, any more questions?"

"I'm not so sure I can run the whole camp," Carter protested.

"You won't. You'll be acting under my orders. We're going to take over the camp covertly in case any German brass shows up. That's why we need a German Kommandant in charge."

"What about the guards?" Baker asked.

"They're trained to follow orders," Hogan answered. "They should have no problem accepting and obeying their new Kommandant."

LeBeau wasn't entirely convinced. "And Schultz?" he queried.

"Is going to be tricky. We're going to need his help to make this work. Only this time, he won't be able to just look the other way, claiming to know nothing. He's going to have to become a complete collaborator."

"And if he refuses, Colonel?"

"Refusal is not an option. We're going to have to convince him of that. This and other parts of the coup are going to require more planning. I'll work on that. Carter, Newkirk, the two of you work on putting together a disguise for Carter and forging his papers. Be very thorough. They need to stand up to close scrutiny. Baker, get some rest. Once we start this, monitoring communications to and from the camp will be vital. LeBeau, you can cook up some of your apple strudel."

"To bribe Schultz?" LeBeau guessed.

Hogan shook his head. "No. To help soften the blow when we have to threaten him. Your strudel's always been one of his favorite foods. Okay, you men have your orders. Let's get started."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: How to Kidnap a General

It was after 11:00 that night. Hogan, Carter and Baker were in the radio room. Carter was disguised as a German Colonel, wearing a fake mustache and eyeglasses. Hogan was dressed as a German Major.

"Okay, Carter, you know what to do," Hogan ordered.

"Yes, Sir," Carter responded.

At the switchboard, Baker connected them to General Burkhalter's residence.

Carter was holding the phone at their end. "This is General Burkhalter," he heard Burkhalter say.

Imitating Klink, Carter said, "General Burkhalter, this is Colonel Klink. Sorry to bother you this late, but something's come up. I need you here right away."

Burkhalter sounded very irritated. "Klink, you woke me. Whatever it is can wait till tomorrow. In the meantime, you can start packing."

A puzzled look appeared on Carter's face. "Packing?"

"For the Russian Front. Now, Gute--"

"Then, I guess I'll have to phone Berlin. They'll probably send both of us to the Russian Front after what happened," Carter declared hurriedly, in his Klink voice.

This caught Burkhalter's attention. "What happened?"

"We shouldn't discuss it over the phone. It can't wait till tomorrow. We need you here now."

"All right," Burkhalter decided. "Give me time to get dressed and I'll be there as soon as I can. And Klink, it better be important. Auf Wiedersehen."

"Auf Wiedersehen," echoed Carter, hanging up the phone.

"Baker, monitor communications just in case," Hogan ordered. "Carter, come on. We haven't much time. We need to join Newkirk and LeBeau before Burkhalter arrives."

Hogan and Carter hurried down the tunnel.

- - -

Arriving at the rendezvous point, Hogan quietly called, "Newkirk! LeBeau!"

"Here, Sir," acknowledged Newkirk, as he and LeBeau came out of hiding. They were both wearing their black outfits.

"Okay, Burkhalter's on the way. Everyone take their positions."

Newkirk and LeBeau hid in shadows, one on each side of the road. Hogan and Carter stood at the edge of the road, waiting for the General's car to appear. Hogan held a stop sign that read "HALT."

They waited several minutes. Finally, the General's car came towards them. Hogan and Carter walked to the middle of the road, with Hogan holding the sign in front of his face. Noticing the men and the sign, General Burkhalter pulled the car to a stop. He was alone in the car. At that late hour, as Hogan had hoped, the General had decided to drive himself.

Carter walked over to the driver's window. Holding out his hand, he said, "Papers, bitte."

"I'm General Burkhalter. I don't need papers," insisted Burkhalter.

"Then, I must ask you to step out of the car."

"You Dummkopf. I am General Burkhalter. If I have to report this to your superiors, they will not be pleased. And you will be even less pleased."

Newkirk silently opened the door on the passenger's side and slid in beside Burkhalter. Aiming a gun at Burkhalter, Newkirk ordered, "Raise your hands and slide out of the car."

Burkhalter did as ordered. As soon as Burkhalter was outside, LeBeau stepped out of the shadows from his right and, keeping the general covered, grabbed his side arm. Newkirk followed the general out, also keeping him covered the whole time. Once he stood at Burkhalter's side, he took a pair of handcuffs and snapped one end around Burkhalter's left wrist, as the general kept it raised in the air.

"Hands down in front. Slowly," Newkirk demanded. Newkirk kept hold of the open cuff, while the general complied. Then, he snapped it shut around Burkhalter's other wrist.

Burkhalter decided to try once more. "You Dummkopfs. I'm telling you, I am--"

Hogan stepped up, the sign no longer blocking his face. "We know. General Burkhalter," he declared, with a smile.

"Hogan," Burkhalter growled. "Now, I know what Klink's emergency was." Glancing at Carter, Burkhalter ordered, "Colonel, arrest this man. He's an escaped prisoner of war."

Carter's amusement was obvious. "He does not seem to be the one who is the prisoner," he remarked, with his German accent.

"He's one of us," explained Hogan, his smile broadening.

With his face paling as he realized what was happening, Burkhalter tried to cover his fear. "You won't get away with this. I'll have you shot as spies."

"That would be hard to do, at the moment." Hogan signaled Newkirk. "Shut him up." While LeBeau kept Burkhalter covered, Newkirk gagged the general. Once they were finished, Hogan glared at Burkhalter and continued, "Now, you'd better listen carefully. I'm only going to say this once. If you want to see your sister again, you will do as you're told. You will remain silent and will not make a sound until you have our permission to do so. You will walk where you are instructed, quickly and without incident. Do you understand?"

After Burkhalter nodded, Newkirk waved his gun in front of the general's face and declared, "And if you don't, we have a remedy for that. Now, move." He shoved Burkhalter forward, in the direction of Stalag 13.

Hogan hurried to the lead. Carter followed behind Burkhalter and Newkirk. As the others went on ahead, LeBeau got into the car and pulled it behind some tall bushes. Then, he hurried to catch up.

- - -

When they came within sight of Stalag 13, Burkhalter's shock was evident. "Remember, silence," Newkirk whispered into Burkhalter's ear as they headed closer to the camp.

The group crouched down behind some nearby brush. Once the searchlight was clear, Hogan signaled for Carter and LeBeau to head for their tree stump access. They rushed forward, quickly entered the tunnel and closed the access. After waiting till the searchlight had passed again, Newkirk rushed towards the entrance with Burkhalter, keeping him covered the whole time. Burkhalter's head had just dropped below the entrance, when Newkirk noticed the searchlight returning. He quickly closed the access and hid behind the stump. When the searchlight had moved on, Newkirk reopened the access and climbed inside. Hogan followed just behind.

They regrouped at the bottom of the ladder, where Carter and LeBeau had Burkhalter covered. As he was led through the tunnels, Burkhalter's eyes surveyed the area. He was stunned by what he saw. Finally, they stopped at what appeared to be a solid door, with a small open window at eye level. Hogan unlocked the padlock and opened the door. Newkirk pushed Burkhalter inside and forced him to sit on the chair that was at a small table. Then, Newkirk removed the gag from Burkhalter's mouth.

"It would be pointless to yell for help," Hogan told Burkhalter. "The walls are too thick for anyone above to hear you."

"I want to see my sister," Burkhalter insisted.

"She's not here."

"I was quiet like you asked. Do your promises mean nothing?"

Hogan looked sternly at Burkhalter. "You will see her," he snapped. "Just not now. It's not possible."

Burkhalter would not be swayed. "I know she's missing. Has been for three days. Where is she?"

"London."

His eyes flashing his anger, Burkhalter hissed, "You sent her to London! As a prisoner!"

Hogan's response was almost as hot. "What she's doing in London is not your concern! You would do well to concern yourself with your own future. Co-operate as instructed and you have my word that you will see her again, someday."

"When?"

"I can make no promises about that. Just do as you're told and give us no problems."

Burkhalter snorted. "Hochstetter was right. You are the most dangerous man in all Germany."

With a smirk, Hogan declared, "You know, your sister said the same thing."

"Too bad we didn't listen to him. Him, and others, who tried to warn us what you were up to. But the camp had its reputation of no successful escapes. That's why their accusations seemed so pointless. After seeing this…there have been escapes, haven't there? How many?"

"I won't go into that now. There isn't time. Maybe later."

"You won't get away with this," Burkhalter warned. "They'll know I'm missing. With Gertrude and I both gone, they won't give up till we're found."

Hogan grinned. "They don't hunt for dead men. You see, General, they're going to discover the burned remains of your car at the bottom of the ravine near here. They may decide it was an accident. If they do suspect foul play and go looking for a suspect, it will be Klink."

"Klink won't be hard to find. I'm sure he can convince them he had nothing to do with it. Even if he has to use stupidity as an excuse."

Enjoying himself, Hogan explained, "That's where you're wrong, General. Klink will be their prime suspect. He deserts during the night."

Burkhalter found that hard to believe. "Deserts? That's preposterous."

"Not when he received your orders this morning transferring him to the Russian Front. Not when he received the papers naming Colonel Braun as the new Kommandant. I'd say that would be motive for doing you in."

"I never sent any papers," protested Burkhalter. "And I've never heard of this Colonel Braun."

A smiling Hogan held the papers up, just outside of Burkhalter's reach. "Didn't you?"

"Forgeries."

"But excellent ones. They'll never know the difference. As for Colonel Braun…" Hogan glanced at Carter.

Carter came to attention before General Burkhalter and with his German accent, quipped, "Danke, General Burkhalter, for my new assignment."

"You," hissed General Burkhalter.

Hogan motioned for Carter to join Newkirk and LeBeau near the door. "Now, General, we have other things to do," Hogan stated. "There's a cot in the corner. I suggest you use it. We will be leaving your hands cuffed for now, in front, for your convenience and comfort. We will also allow you free movement throughout the room. Cause us any problems, however, and either of these might change. Understand?"

Burkhalter nodded. Then, Hogan and the three members of his crew left the room. They pushed the door shut, relocking the padlock, before they continued on down the tunnel.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Bittersweet Revenge

Hogan, Carter, Newkirk and Lebeau were in Klink's bedroom, surrounding Klink's bed. Newkirk and LeBeau each held a gun aimed towards the bed. Klink was still asleep. Noticing a glass, half full of water, sitting on the nightstand, Hogan picked it up and smiled. He dipped the tips of his fingers into the water and flicked a few drops onto Klink's face. Klink's eyes and nose twitched in response. Hogan repeated the performance and got the same response.

A third time, Hogan flicked water onto Klink's face. This time, through half-opened eyes, Klink stared up at Hogan. "Oh, it's you, Hogan," Klink stated matter-of-factly, as his eyes started to close. Then, his eyes opening wide, Klink pulled himself to a sitting position. "Hogan! What are you doing here?"

Hogan placed a finger to his lips in a hushing gesture. Nodding in the direction of his men, Hogan said, "Not so loud. They're trigger-happy. You wouldn't want to startle them."

"Hogan, you know, you men are not to be outside after dark."

Glancing around the room, Hogan declared, "We're not outside."

"We're in," added LeBeau.

Klink was not amused. "You had to go outside to get here. Don't expect me to believe you came through the walls. Even then, you couldn't have gotten here without going outside."

"Actually, we came through the floor," Hogan remarked.

Klink frowned. "Hogan, you just woke me up. I'm not in the mood for any of your pranks. I'll tell you what. You men stop this nonsense and I'll be lenient. You'll only get a week in the cooler."

Smiling, Hogan merely shook his head.

In desperation, Klink conceded, "All right, return to your quarters and we'll pretend this didn't happen."

Hogan shook his head again. "No deal."

Carter reached over and picked up Klink's robe from the back of a chair. He handed it to Hogan.

"Your robe," offered Hogan, holding the robe towards Klink.

Klink failed to reach for the robe. Instead, a small glimmer of hope came to his eyes. "I know what this is," he decided. "It's all just a bad dream. A nightmare. I'm going to close my eyes. And when I wake up, all of you will be gone."

Still offering the robe with one hand, Hogan reached out and pinched the back of Klink's hand with the other.

"Ouch. What was that for?" a startled Klink asked.

"You're not dreaming. Now, put on the robe. Or you can go in your pajamas. The robe just seems a little more dignified."

Klink was puzzled. "Go? Go where?"

"The robe, Kommandant," Hogan insisted.

Klink grabbed the robe, got up and put it on. As he was tying the sash, he asked, "Satisfied?"

"Quite," agreed Hogan. "Now, if you'll come with us."

Hogan and his crew escorted Klink into the living room. Carter moved the stove aside.

Klink's eyes seemed to grow wider. "Th-the stove. It-it moved," he stuttered.

"Obviously," Hogan responded.

Watching as Carter and LeBeau entered the tunnel, Klink observed, "You did come through the floor. You dug a tunnel to my quarters."

Hogan was really enjoying this. "Among the first ones we dug. Very convenient."

Klink stared icily at Hogan, then glanced desperately towards the outer door.

"I wouldn't," Newkirk warned.

Turning towards the sound of the voice, Klink noticed Newkirk waving the gun, threateningly, in the air. Klink looked back at Hogan.

"After you," Hogan invited, gesturing towards the tunnel, with his open hand.

Klink stared silently at the hole in floor. Then, he glanced back at Newkirk, who was still waving the gun. Finally, with a resigned expression on his face, Klink climbed into the tunnel.

When he reached the bottom of the ladder, Klink stepped aside and gazed silently around the area. Hogan immediately followed. While they waited for Newkirk to close the entrance and follow, Hogan watched Klink with more than a little amusement. He couldn't remember when, if ever, he'd seen Klink this quiet.

Once they were all gathered at the bottom of the ladder, Carter and LeBeau started down one of the tunnels. "Klink, this way," Hogan prompted.

Klink, with Hogan beside him, followed Carter and LeBeau. Newkirk, gun still in hand, brought up the rear.

As they walked through the tunnels, Klink kept pausing every once in awhile to look around. With an awed look in his eyes, Klink finally said, "Amazing! All this is under Stalag 13?"

Hogan grinned and nodded. "Yeah." After walking a short distance further, Hogan declared, "This way, Klink. There's something I'd like to show you."

They took the side tunnel that led to their mint. Soon, they were in the room that housed the equipment. Klink walked around the room, surveying everything. He noticed the huge stack of German marks on the table.

"You're printing counterfeit marks?" Klink deduced.

"We had to do something with all our spare time," Hogan replied. "Might as well make it pay. Now, let's go. We have to show you to your new quarters."

Klink was puzzled. "New quarters? I was satisfied with the old one."

Hogan shook his head. "It doesn't work that way, I'm afraid. You see, Klink, the tables have turned. It should be obvious that you are our prisoner and we intend to keep it that way."

Klink voiced no response, but Hogan decided the look on his face was priceless.

They continued on to the radio room. Klink had noticed their disguises hanging on the rack and made note of the various uniforms. He also noted that not only did they have a radio but a telephone switchboard, as well.

Leaving the others to keep an eye on Klink, Hogan walked over and stood beside Baker. "Radio London," Hogan ordered. "Tell them we have Burkhalter and Klink. We're ready to begin the final phase."

"Final phase?" questioned Klink, not liking the sound of that.

"Securing the camp. Now, come on. It's not much further to your quarters."

Carter and LeBeau stayed behind to start working on their next project.

Newkirk, still armed, went along with Hogan and Klink. The three of them started off down another branch tunnel. On the way, Klink kept thinking about all he had seen. The radio, the uniforms, the mint and the vastness of the tunnel system. This brought up memories of accusations that others, especially Major Hochstetter, had made. Suddenly, he began to understand it all.

"The tunnels. They don't just go under the camp. They go outside, don't they?"

Hogan nodded. "Yeah."

"And the uniforms and other clothing? They're disguises for these outside activities?"

"Yeah."

A look of dismay came to Klink's face. "The suspicions others had? They were right. You and your gang were responsible for the sabotage in the area, weren't you?"

"Some of it was the underground," answered Hogan.

"And you've been helping other prisoners escape? And--and spying?"

"Among other things." Hogan stopped in front of a padlocked door, again one with a window. "Here we are. Your new quarters," he explained, unlocking the padlock. Hogan opened the door and motioned for Klink to enter.

"I've been such a dupe," declared Klink, walking into the room.

"Just doing as ordered. I told you to keep being one," remarked Hogan, following him in.

Klink recalled the incident when the Abwehr agent had told him to keep being one(1). "That was you behind the mask?"

Hogan watched as Klink sat down at the small table. "Yeah," Hogan admitted. "You sure you wouldn't prefer the bed?"

"No. I couldn't sleep now. Not after all this. Hochstetter was right."

"I'm the most dangerous man in all Germany?" Hogan guessed.

"No. I've let the Third Reich lose a lot of ground. It's all my fault." This knowledge left Klink very distraut. He sat there staring blankly into space, slightly shaking his head, repeating over and over, "No perfect record. It was all my fault. I was such a dupe."

Hogan and Newkirk stood silently, watching him a minute. Then, they slowly left the room.

Once they were outside with the door locked, Newkirk said, "You know, I can almost feel sorry for Klink. Almost."

Hogan took one final look through the small window. Klink could still be heard repeating the same three sentences. "I know what you mean," Hogan agreed.

Hogan had anticipated various reactions from Klink but nothing like this. Klink's spirit had seemed to deflate with his ego. Revenge was bittersweet.

* * *

1 Duel of Honor


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Playing for Keeps

A short time later, Newkirk re-entered Klink's living quarters through their entrance under the stove. LeBeau followed, carrying a covered tray, which he lay on one end of the dining table.

Carter came up next. He had changed into a new uniform. This time he was dressed as a Luftwaffe colonel. He still wore the same eyeglasses but had changed his mustache. Instead of the natural style mustache he'd worn before, now he was wearing one that imitated Hitler's.

Hogan was the last to exit. "Okay, Carter. Call Schultz in," he ordered. Except for Carter, the others moved to spots along the wall, where they wouldn't be so visible.

Carter walked over to the door and opened it a crack. Imitating Klink, he called, "Schultz, kommen Sie hier."

Schultz, who was walking patrol in front of Klink's quarters, turned and headed towards the building. Upon entering, Schultz stood at attention, and said, "Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." Then, noticing Carter, Schultz declared, "You're not the Kommandant. Where's Kommandant Klink?"

"Klink's not here," barked Carter. "But you are wrong, Sergeant. I am your new Kommandant. Colonel Braun." Carter pulled the chair out from the head of the table. "Now, sit down. We have things to discuss."

"Jawohl." As he moved to obey, Schultz gulped, then added, "Herr Kommandant. But I don't understand. Where is Kommandant Klink?"

"Transferred to the Russian Front," snapped Carter, stepping to the side of the chair and glaring down at Schultz. "Which is where you'll be--or worse--if you don't co-operate."

"What do you want me to do?"

"First, you will stop 'knowing nothing.' I expect you to know everything that goes on in this camp and report back to me. Understand?"

"Nein." Schultz was confused. Klink was gone. There was a new Kommandant. He hadn't been informed. And his new superior knew about his favorite excuse. Schultz paused a moment, then suggested, "Jawohl, Herr Kommandant?"

Hogan walked over to the other side of the chair. "Maybe I can explain. This time we're playing for keeps," he stated.

"Colonel Hogan, what are you doing here?" Schultz asked.

"Assisting the new Kommandant," was Hogan's reply.

Carter resumed his normal voice. "You'll enjoy working for me, Schultzy," he promised.

Schultz was shocked. "Carter…_"_ his voice trailed off. Then, he added, _"_I know nothing. Nothing."

Hogan slapped the table loudly, causing Schultz to flinch. "What did the Kommandant just say about knowing nothing?" he snapped.

Schultz's eyes wandered back and forth from Hogan to Carter. "Please. Colonel Hogan. Carter," Schultz pleaded. "I don't want to get in trouble."

Hogan glared at Schultz. "You won't. If you follow orders. Colonel Braun is the new Kommandant."

"HE is Carter," Schultz protested.

"Look, Schultz. I'm not going to stand here and argue," Hogan insisted, quite forcefully. "You will sit there and listen, and I will tell you how it's going to be. Like I said before, we're playing for keeps. It's time you decided which side you are on."

"I am a German soldier."

Hogan's gaze turned even more icy. "Who has looked the other way on countless occasions. Who has provided information to the enemy for a small price--or merely let it slip out. How do you think the Gestapo would feel about that?"

A downcast Schultz nervously bit his lip. "You would be in trouble, too, Colonel Hogan."

"Not anymore than if we're caught taking over this camp. They can only kill us once."

"We need your help, Schultzy," said Newkirk, as he and LeBeau joined the others at the table, standing on the side nearest Hogan. "You wouldn't want anyone hurt, now, would you?"

Schultz considered it a moment. "You could not do it," he decided. "Not without people getting hurt. The guards would not surrender without a fight. Guards and prisoners would die. Reinforcements would be sent."

Hogan put a hand on Schultz's shoulder and explained, "Which is why we need to do it covertly. Only a few of us will know about it. On the surface, it will seem that the camp is operating normally, with you Germans in charge. That way, if there's any visitors, no one will suspect a thing. That's why Colonel Braun will be in charge. We need you to offer your assistance as his aide."

A distasteful look appeared on Schultz's face. "You want me to be a traitor?"

"A collaborator."

"There is a difference?" Schultz wondered.

Hogan removed his hand from Schultz's shoulder and crossing his arms stated, "The way I see it, your government has betrayed you. People should not have to live in fear."

"So, that is why you are scaring me now. And after I have tried to be so nice."

Carter nodded. "You have been nice, sometimes," he agreed.

"Carter," Hogan gently admonished. Hogan thought about what Schultz had said, then apologized. "Sorry, Schultz. Your help is vital. We can't take no for an answer."

Schultz was very anxious. "But my family?"

"Will be protected by the Underground, if necessary. We look after our own. Now, will you agree to help?"

"I do not seem to have a choice."

Hogan gave Schultz a stern look. "You will answer yes or no. But if you commit yourself, there will be no going back. We will expect your complete loyalty. Try to cross us, and you and your family will be handed to the Gestapo if it's the last thing we do. Understood?"

"Yes, Colonel Hogan. I understand. And I will help." Schultz let his head fall, even more downcast than before.

Hogan returned his hand to Schultz's shoulder. "Welcome aboard, Schultz. Things won't be as bad as they seem. You'll see."

"You'll be one of the gang," remarked Newkirk. "And like the Colonel promised, we look after our own."

"You will be treated with courtesy and respect," promised Carter. "And it will be challenging."

LeBeau picked up the tray from the foot of the table, carried it to opposite end and placed it in front of Schultz. Removing the lid, LeBeau said, "And there are fringe benefits."

Schultz couldn't resist the urge to reach down and grab a piece of the apple strudel, though the movement lacked his usual enthusiasm. "I like the fringe benefits," he mumbled, as he lifted the morsel to his mouth.

- - -

After receiving instructions from Hogan, the group began their next project. Schultz returned to his post in front of Klink's quarters. Not yet ready to trust Schultz completely, Hogan had Newkirk keeping watch at the window. LeBeau had left to perform his assignment.

Carter, meanwhile, removed his glasses and mustache. After putting on a monocle and Klink's topcoat and cap, he headed outside. Imitating Klink's walk, he headed for the gate. "Open the gate," he ordered, in Klink's voice.

The guards in the tower shone their searchlights on him. Carter averted his face as much as possible. Schultz marched over. "You heard the Kommandant," he ordered. "Open the gate."

One of the guards on patrol opened the gate and Carter slipped out. "All right, everybody back to work," Schultz ordered. The guards continued their surveillance once more. Schultz headed back to his post.

Only a few minutes had passed when a car pulled up to the gate. Seeing that it was an official car, the guards opened the gate. LeBeau, disguised as a Luftwaffe corporal, drove the car into the compound. Carter sat in the back. He had gotten rid of the monocle and was disguised again as Colonel Braun. Two armed guards approached the vehicle. Before they could say anything to LeBeau, Carter rolled down his window and bellowed, "Is this any way to greet your new Kommandant?"

The two guards exchanged glances. "New Kommandant?" one of them asked.

"My papers. And my orders signed by General Burkhalter," declared Carter, handing the forged documents to one of the men.

The guard looked them over. "These seem to be in order. But Colonel Klink is the Kommandant. He said nothing about this."

"Colonel Klink has been reassigned to the Russian Front. He should have received notification in yesterday's mail. I want to speak with him. Where's his quarters?"

"He's not there," the guard answered. "He went for a walk outside the fence."

"What is going on here?" asked Schultz, as he walked over and joined them.

"Here are his papers," said one of the guards, handing the documents to Schultz. "He says he's the new Kommandant--that Kommandant Klink has been transferred to the Russian Front."

Schultz faked a puzzled look. "Kommandant Klink said nothing about that," he insisted.

"I will speak with Klink when he returns. Send him to the Kommandant's quarters, at once," Carter ordered the two guards, as he opened the door and got out. He reached back inside and pulled out a suitcase. Just before closing the door, he looked at LeBeau and stated, "Thanks for the ride, Corporal. You may return to town."

LeBeau turned the car around and the guards opened the gate for him to leave. Carter watched to see that the car was safely through the gate, then turned back towards Schultz. "I will need an aide, Sergeant. You should do nicely. Here's my bag." Carter handed the suitcase to Schultz and continued, "Now, take me to the Kommandant's quarters. We'll wait for Klink there."

Schultz snapped to attention. "Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," he acknowledged. "The quarters are this way." Schultz, with Carter following, headed towards the Kommandant's quarters.

- - -

By the time Schultz and Carter returned, Newkirk had gone to help LeBeau with the final part of his assignment. Hogan was sitting on the sofa, drink in hand. "Everything is going according to plan," he told them. "The two of you will wait here until time for roll call. Then, Schultz, you will call everyone out as usual. You will report everyone present and accounted for. Understood?"

"Yes, Colonel Hogan," Schultz replied.

"During formation, Colonel Braun will be introduced to the camp as the new Kommandant. And all present will be informed of Klink's transfer."

"He didn't get sent to the Russian Front, did he? Where is he, really, Colonel Hogan?" asked Schultz.

"That's need-to-know, right now," Hogan informed him.

Schultz looked a little disappointed. "And I don't need to know."

Hogan smiled. "Not just yet. It's better that way. Trust me. Everything will turn out okay in the end."

"All right, I will trust you," Schultz conceded. "Just don't disappoint me. Please."

"I won't," Hogan promised, as he stood and prepared to return to the tunnel.

- - -

Hogan's first stop was the radio room. Baker was still monitoring communications. "Everything's going according to plan," Hogan told Baker. "How are the prisoners?"

"When I last checked, Burkhalter was still in bed, asleep," Baker replied. "Klink finally wore himself out. He's asleep at the table. That was about fifty minutes ago."

"All right, I'll check again," stated Hogan, as he turned to leave.

Hogan walked down the tunnel to Klink's cell. He looked through the window. Klink was still asleep, his head resting on the table.

After watching a moment, Hogan unlocked the padlock and quietly entered the room. Hogan walked over to the bed and picked up the blanket that was lying there. He unfolded it on the way to the table. Then, he gently draped the blanket over Klink's shoulders.

Once he was finished, Hogan quietly left and locked the door. After one final glance through the window, he continued further down the tunnel towards Burkhalter's cell.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Investigation Begins

After roll call, Hogan returned to Klink's cell. By this time, Klink was awake. "Good morning, Klink," Hogan said, quite cheerfully.

"For you, maybe," was Klink's pathetic response.

"Not that much fun now that you're the prisoner, is it?" Hogan asked.

"I can deal with that. It's just…all this. You and your gang probably found it quite humorous. Operating right under our feet."

"We were amused," Hogan admitted.

"That's not why I'm troubled. Your operation's interference has helped cost us the war. I've let my country down."

"Not your country. Just those maniacs in charge," Hogan declared.

"I'm a loyal German," insisted Klink. "At least, I tried to be."

LeBeau entered the room, carrying a suitcase. Newkirk followed, carrying some magazines.

"Hope we're not interrupting," LeBeau stated. "We packed some of his clothes like you ordered, Colonel."

"And I brought a little something extra I thought would help pass the time," explained Newkirk, laying his load on the table.

Hogan noticed that the magazines were the girlie ones that Klink enjoyed so much. He couldn't help but smile. Obviously, he wasn't the only one concerned about Klink's morose behavior. Klink, however, didn't seem to notice the magazines at all. Newkirk was noticeably disappointed.

"Thanks, guys," Hogan acknowledged.

"Guess I'll get breakfast started," said LeBeau. "It's been a long night."

LeBeau and Newkirk left. Hogan watched as Klink sat there silently for a moment. Finally, Klink asked, "What's to become of us? General Burkhalter and myself? I heard you talking to London about it. Are you sending us there?"

"Not unless London orders it. For your own safety, we're holding you here in the tunnels."

Klink was puzzled. "Our own safety?"

"As you already surmised, the Allied invasion is imminent--and soon. To protect her brother from prosecution as a war criminal, Frau Linkmeyer made a deal with London. You've been included in the bargain."

"She betrayed us!" Klink sourly observed.

Hogan shot a stern look Klink's way. "To protect you. And to change what Germany's become."

"Become?"

"Thanks to your leaders, yes. You've heard of the death camps?"

Klink's face paled a bit. "Rumors. They can't be that bad."

"Probably worse. Frau Linkmeyer was there when they discovered the body of her childhood friend at Dachau. Her friend preferred suicide to being continuously raped by the guards. The rest of the woman's family had all died in the gas chambers at Auschwitz."

"Jews?" Klink guessed.

"People who deserved to live. Casualties are expected during wartime, but not on this scale. Civilian deaths during the bombing--or even the ground battles--they occur. But the gas chambers? It's outright murder. Children two and three years old. Babies in their mothers_'_ arms. You tell me these little ones deserved to die."

Klink paled even more. His eyes met Hogan's, with a look of sadness in them. Then, he let his head drop and gazed intently at the table.

"Just be glad your leaders didn't decide that men with monocles failed to meet their idea of perfection for their 'noble' Aryan race," finished Hogan, placing extra sarcasm on the word noble. "Think about it, Klink. Maybe you haven't failed your country as much as you think you have."

There was silence in the room for several minutes. Finally, Hogan said, "I'll send Newkirk down with some hot water so you can freshen up a bit and dress. Then, I'll have LeBeau bring your breakfast."

"I'm really not that hungry," Klink sadly stated.

"We'll send it down anyway…in case you change your mind."

Hogan left the room. Klink, unmoving, stared blankly at the table before him.

- - -

Early that afternoon, Hogan and Newkirk were seated outside Barracks 2. LeBeau came out to join them. Hogan glanced at LeBeau. "Lunch?" he asked.

LeBeau shook his head. "The same as breakfast," he replied. "Klink never touched a bite."

"Well, it wasn't your cooking that kept him from eating," Hogan assured him. "And Burkhalter?"

"Finished everything on his plate again. Even if his was mess hall fare."

"Burkhalter still behaving?"

"So far."

Hogan thought about it for a moment. "We'll leave the cuffs on a while longer just in case. I'll take Klink his dinner. See if I can get him to eat. Tonight, I want you two to use the tunnel and sneak into the ammo building. Start replacing the real ammo with blanks. We'll also start stockpiling weapons and real ammo beneath the tunnel entrances to each of the barracks."

"Yes, Sir," agreed Newkirk and LeBeau, almost in unison.

A few minutes later, a black staff car came into view, just outside the gate. "Looks like we've got company," stated Newkirk.

The car came into camp and stopped in front of the Kommandant's barracks. As the visitor got out, LeBeau said, "Major Hochstetter."

"I was expecting him," declared Hogan. "Obviously, Burkhalter has been missed."

Newkirk frowned. "You think this means trouble?"

"Depends on how good a job you two did with the general's car. Also, how convincing Carter and his papers are." Hogan stood up. "I think I'll drop in on the new Kommandant. When Schultz isn't with Carter, I want one of you to keep an eye on him as long as Hochstetter is here."

"You think he'll betray us?" Newkirk wondered.

"Not intentionally. He's in too deep, now. Hochstetter can be intimidating. If Schultz gets scared enough, he might let something slip out. I don't want to take that chance."

Newkirk nodded. "Understood, Sir. One of us will stay close at all times."

"Oui, mon Colonel," LeBeau agreed.

Hogan headed for the Kommandant's office.

- - -

Hochstetter was already in the Kommandant's office. Carter sat behind the desk. Schultz was standing nearby. "Who are you?" Hochstetter demanded to know. "And where is Klink?"

"I'm the new Kommandant, duly appointed by General Burkhalter. Here are my papers," explained Carter, handing Hochstetter the documents. While Hochstetter looked over the papers, Carter continued, "As for Colonel Klink, he received orders, signed by General Burkhalter, transferring him to the Russian Front. According to the guards, Klink left camp last night just before my arrival. So far, he hasn't returned."

"General Burkhalter disappeared last night. According to his wife, he left home after receiving a call from Klink. He was on his was here. No one has seen or heard from him since. That's why I'm here to investigate."

"He never arrived," Schultz stated.

"You suspect foul play?" Carter asked.

"It's one possibility," Hochstetter replied. "I intend to find out. Now, when--"

Hochstetter was interrupted by Hogan barging into the room. "Kommandant Braun, I need to speak with you," declared Hogan.

Carter faked a stern look at Hogan. "Is this how you enter the Kommandant's office?" Carter snarled. "I don't know how you did it with Klink, but I won't tolerate it. You will go back outside, knock, and wait for admittance."

"But I wanted to--"

Carter's look turned into a glare. "Do I have to repeat myself? Go back out and do it right." Hogan left and Carter added, "Prisoners. They need to know their place."

"Ja," Hochstetter agreed, giving Carter a look of admiration. "Too bad Burkhalter's wisest decision might have been his last."

While they were talking, they heard a knock on the door. "Come in," Carter responded. Once Hogan had entered, Carter continued, "Now, what's so important it couldn't wait?"

"I was wondering if there'd been any news about Kommandant Klink," Hogan answered.

"Former Kommandant," Carter corrected.

"Of course. Have you heard anything?"

Carter shook his head. "No. He hasn't been seen since he went for his walk outside the camp."

Hochstetter gave Hogan a piercing glance. "And his is not the only disappearance," Hochstetter announced.

Hogan faked surprise. "You mean someone else has disappeared?"

"General Burkhalter. He was headed here. Tell me, Hogan. Did Klink say anything about his transfer?"

Hogan pretended to think about it. "He wasn't happy about it. He was always afraid it would happen, and it finally did."

Hochstetter considered Hogan's answer. "Was he angry with General Burkhalter?"

"That's an understatement. How would you feel if he transferred you?"

"I'm going to surround this camp--no, the whole area--with a ring of steel," declared a zealous Hochstetter. "I'll get to the bottom of this, believe me. Even if I have to comb the entire area centimeter by centimeter."

"I'll have Corporal Langenscheidt organize a patrol to help you," Carter offered.

"Danke," Hochstetter acknowledged. "You know, Kommandant, I have a feeling you and I are going to get along just fine."

"This sentimentality is making me sick," quipped Hogan, heading for the door.

"Colonel Hogan, have you been dismissed?" growled Carter.

Hogan stopped in his tracks and turned back. "No, Kommandant."

A glance in Schultz's direction told Hogan that Schultz was having a hard time concealing his amusement. Apparently, Carter noticed too, as he ordered, "Schultz, escort Hogan back to his barracks. And see that he stays there."

Schultz stood at attention and responded, "Jawohl, Herr Kommandant."

"Dismissed." After both Hogan and Schultz left, Carter suggested, "Now, Major, have a seat and we'll see about proceeding with your investigation."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Ordered to Berlin

Major Hochstetter took a sip from the glass Carter had offered him. "And that, Colonel, is only a small part of the sabotage occurring around Stalag 13," Hochstetter declared.

Carter appeared to think about it a moment, then remarked, "Hmm. And escaping prisoners heading here, too. That does bear some looking into."

Hochstetter seemed surprised. "So glad you can see the merit in that. Some people just couldn't understand."

"Well, all I can say is that no one from Stalag 13 had better be involved. If they are…" Carter's voice trailed off and he slapped the desk for effect. With a scowl, he continued, "Let's just say, they won't have a chance to do it again."

"You know, I admire your attitude," decided Hochstetter, with a grin.

"Putting the camp in order is my first priority, of course. Pretty sloppy operation, if you ask me. Even if there have been no successful escapes. Once I've accomplished that task, however, I'll conduct my own investigation of this suspicious activity. Put a stop to it, if I can."

Hochstetter seemed even more pleased. "Glad you're on our side, Colonel."

The phone on Carter's desk buzzed. He answered it and spoke with Hilda for a few moments. Then, after hanging up the receiver, he explained, "That was Hilda. She says Corporal Langensheidt has organized a patrol. They are waiting for you outside."

"Danke," acknowledged Hochstetter. "Most efficient."

"If there's anything else we can do for you, Major, just let us know," Carter invited.

"I'll remember that, Herr Kommandant. And that invitation works both ways. If you ever need any assistance from the Gestapo, just ask." With that, Major Hochstetter saluted and left the room.

- - -

After the prisoners had finished eating, Hogan took a tray of food down to Klink. He entered Klink's cell and said, "I brought you some dinner."

"I'm not that hungry," responded Klink.

Hogan placed the tray on the table. "You've been saying that all day. Don't you think it's time you stopped sulking and ate something?"

"I've betrayed my country," answered Klink. "How would you feel if it were you?"

Trying to get a rise from Klink, Hogan quipped, "All right. How about if I have Newkirk and LeBeau take you up and shoot you? Would you feel better then?"

"That's not amusing. And in very poor taste," stated Klink flatly.

Hogan would not let up. "Would you prefer we brought you something from the mess hall? We can, you know. Of course, it wouldn't taste as good."

"I'm not going to have a moment's peace till I eat, am I?"

"No. Come on, Klink. You've got to be hungry."

Klink picked up the spoon. "All right. To shut you up." Klink took one bite. After that, he discovered he couldn't stop. It tasted too good, and Hogan was right. He was hungry.

Hogan watched silently until Klink was finished. "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked.

"Satisfied?" Klink wondered.

"Quite. Now, we have a little surprise for you. Since you're going to be here a while, we decided to make it a little more homelike." Hogan raised his voice a little. "Okay, Newkirk, you guys can finish up."

A moment later, a hole was drilled in the wall near the door. Then, some electrical wiring was fed through. Once that was done, the cell door opened and Newkirk and LeBeau entered, carrying a table. They sat it down in the corner, under the wiring. Newkirk proceeded to attach an outlet to the wiring. LeBeau left the cell.

Klink was puzzled. "What is this?"

"We thought you might enjoy listening to music to help pass the time." Hogan nodded in the direction of the door as LeBeau returned, carrying Klink's phonograph. "And we've brought several of your records down. We'll bring more later, when we have time."

Once Newkirk had finished installing the outlet, Hogan plugged the machine in. By this time, LeBeau had returned with the records. Hogan picked up one of the ones that contained Kleinschmidt's violin music and put it on. The violin music echoed throughout the cell. "The acoustics are good in here," Hogan announced. "Thanks, guys." LeBeau picked up the empty tray, and he and Newkirk left. After they had gone, Hogan added, "It will be bedtime, soon. When you do turn in, I suggest you use the bed tonight. It will be much more comfortable than the table."

"How long do you plan to keep us here?" Klink asked.

"Till the Allies have moved into the area," replied Hogan. "Maybe till after Germany surrenders. London will give us our further orders."

"And Frau Linkmeyer? Are they planning to make me marry her?"

Hogan shrugged. "Who knows? They don't tell us everything. She made some kind of deal with them. We're to hold you and Burkhalter prisoner, keep the two of you safe. That's all I know."

Klink gave Hogan a sour look. "Well, I won't do it. And I won't be intimidated."

"Actually, you might not have any say in the matter," Hogan commented.

Shaking his fist in the air, his expression even more sour, Klink growled, "HOGAAN!"

"See you tomorrow, Colonel," declared Hogan, ducking out the door. As he stopped to close the padlock, Hogan broke into a grin. He knew they couldn't force Klink to marry Frau Linkmeyer, not without his consent. But it had gotten a rise out of Klink. It was nice to see Klink getting some of his spirit back.

- - -

It was long after dark that Major Hochstetter, along with Langensheidt and the patrol, returned to camp. Hochstetter went to the Kommandant's quarters to see Carter.

"Sorry to disturb you this late," Hochstetter said, when he was invited in. "But we have finally found General Burkhalter's car. What's left of it, anyway. And it isn't much. The mangled license plate. Scraps of metal everywhere. Down in the ravine. Look's like a terrible explosion. I don't think the general had a chance."

"You suspect foul play?" wondered Carter.

"Ja. From the one man who had lost everything. Who had it in for Burkhalter. Who has obviously decided to disappear."

"You're talking about Klink," Carter guessed.

Hochstetter frowned. "You know anyone else more likely to blame?" he snarled. "General Burkhalter's murder will not go unavenged. We will put a lot of effort into locating Klink and seeing that he pays for this crime. Before we're done, he will wish he had gone to the Russian front. Now, I will return to Gestapo headquarters in Hammelburg and notify Berlin. I will be back in the morning to continue the search for Klink. Gute Nacht, Herr Kommandant."

"Gute Nacht, Major," stated Carter, as Hochstetter turned and left the room.

- - -

After learning of Hochstetter's decision, Hogan went down to Burkhalter's cell. "I thought you would like to know that it's official now," Hogan told the general. "They think you're dead. And Klink has been blamed for your murder."

"You won't get away with it," Burkhalter warned.

Hogan shrugged him off. "Looks like we already have. Now, if we remove those cuffs, will you behave yourself?"

Undaunted, Burkhalter replied, "It's an officer's duty to try to escape."

"Fine, then we'll leave them on," decided Hogan. "Should help discourage any problems."

"Any news of my sister?" Burkhalter asked.

"She's still in London. And unharmed," Hogan assured him.

"And Klink?"

"Is no longer your concern."

Burkhalter glared at Hogan. "When I get out of here, you will all pay. I'll have you shot as spies."

"I wouldn't get my hopes up too high if I were you," Hogan warned. "When you do get out of here, the Allies will likely be the ones in charge. You'd be the one most likely to face execution. And with just cause, I might add."

"Have your fun, Hogan," snarled Burkhalter. "It isn't over. Not yet."

Hogan couldn't help gloating a little. "Oh, but for you, General, it is. Pleasant dreams."

With that, Hogan left the room, giving Burkhalter no chance to respond.

- - -

The following morning, Hochstetter's staff car pulled up in front of the Kommandant's office. Major Hochstetter got out and entered. Hilda immediately announced his presence and Carter had her show him in.

Once Hilda had closed the door, Hochstetter ordered, "Pack your bags, Colonel. You and I are going to Berlin."

"What!" exclaimed Carter, sitting up straighter in his chair.

"The two of us have been ordered to Berlin. I don't think you'll be coming back tonight. Therefore, you should take along some things."

"What do they want?" Carter nervously asked, fishing for information.

"Are you going to question orders from the High Command?" Hochstetter demanded.

"Nein," Carter agreed.

Hochstetter nodded, apparently pleased. "Good. Then, get packed. We leave in ten minutes. They have a plane waiting in Hammelburg."

With a great deal of apprehension, Carter stood and went to the Kommandant's quarters to pack. He had no idea what was waiting for him in Berlin.

- - -

Hogan, Newkirk and Baker were listening in on the conversation via the coffeepot device in Hogan's quarters. LeBeau, meanwhile, was keeping Schultz busy out front.

"Why do you think they want him in Berlin?" Newkirk wondered.

"I don't know," Hogan replied. "I thought everything was going as planned."

Newkirk was worried. "You don't think they've discovered he's an impostor, do you?"

"Hard to say. His papers were good forgeries. They looked convincing enough."

"Maybe they want to send him to the Russian front," Baker suggested.

Newkirk didn't wish to accept that. "Our papers had him just getting back from there. Why would they make him return?"

"According to London, the Russians are moving closer to Berlin," Baker explained.

Hogan frowned and shook his head. "Whatever the reason, I don't like it," he concluded. "And poor Carter. He must be sick with worry."

"You think maybe we can take Hochstetter out?" asked Newkirk. "Keep him locked up in the tunnels along with the others?"

"Impossible. Not in broad daylight," Hogan decided. "Hochstetter is trigger-happy. And the guards are fully armed. Their guns don't contain blanks yet. We won't do Carter any good dead."

"I just hate to think about Berlin," Newkirk declared. "You don't think they'll torture him too much, do you, Gov'nor?"

Hogan looked as concerned as Newkirk. "They're experts at it, if that's what they have planned. For Carter's sake, I hope that's not the purpose for this trip to Berlin. It's going to be hard, but I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

The others nodded solemnly, in silent agreement.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Official Decisions

Hochstetter was right. Carter did not return that night. It was late the following afternoon when a staff car pulled into camp and stopped in front of the Kommandant's office. Carter got out, said something to the driver, and entered the building. The driver immediately pulled away and left the camp.

LeBeau, who had been sitting outside Barracks 2, noticed Carter's return. He stood and went inside. "Carter's back," he told the others, who were seated at the table.

"How'd he look?" asked Newkirk, voicing the concern all of them had.

"All right, I guess," answered LeBeau. "The car blocked part of my view. I couldn't tell for sure."

Hogan stood up. "It's time I paid the Kommandant a visit," he declared.

When Hogan entered, Hilda stopped him. "The Kommandant does not wish to be disturbed," she explained.

"Tell him its me. I'm sure he'll make an exception." Hilda didn't look too convinced, so Hogan added, "Look, if he's angry, I'll take the blame and I'll see you get a couple new pairs of nylon stockings in the near future."

"All right, Colonel Hogan," Hilda finally decided. "I hope I'm not making a mistake."

"Trust me," stated Hogan, as Hilda picked up the phone and buzzed the Kommandant's office.

After speaking on the phone for a few moments, Hilda said, "You're right. The Kommandant said he will make an exception in your case. You may go in, Colonel Hogan."

"Thank you," acknowledged Hogan, as he headed for the office door and entered.

Carter was sitting at the desk. Hogan noticed that Carter had a haggard look about him.

"Carter, what did they do to you?" asked Hogan, the concern evident in his voice. "You look terrible."

"Probably no more than I feel," Carter responded. "I had to attend one meeting after another. I was too worried to sleep. I was so afraid I'd let something slip and blow my cover or expose the operation."

"But you didn't?" Hogan guessed. "Then, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Can't you see?" Carter answered Hogan's questions with a question.

Hogan had been too concerned before to notice. Now, after closer examination, he saw what Carter was talking about.

Hogan's face registered his surprise, as he exclaimed, "They made you a general!"

"Yeah," squealed Carter. "And it's worse than the time I had to serve in two armies(1). They promoted me to general and appointed me as Burkhalter's successor. It's your fault, you know."

Hogan was puzzled. "My fault? How'd you reach that conclusion?"

"You're the one that decided that we should perform that little scene for Hochstetter's benefit. The one about my teaching you your place. And it was your idea for me to offer the Gestapo all the help I could."

"So?"

Carter was flustered. "So? So Hochstetter was so impressed that when he spoke to Berlin, he recommended me as Burkhalter's replacement. Then, since General Burkhalter had supposedly promoted me to Kommandant and I managed to return from the Russian front, they thought I would make the ideal candidate."

"It could have its advantages," Hogan concluded.

"And it could be risky," Carter protested. "If the Germans find out what I'm doing, I could be shot as a spy. And the Allies have crossed the Rhine now. What if I run into a unit that won't believe I'm an American? Or that prefers to shoot first and leave the questions for later?"

"There's always a risk, Carter. In everything we do. Just have your driver stay clear of any troops."

"My driver?"

"Yeah. When you go out on inspection. You will be inspecting the other stalags as part of your duties, won't you?"

"Uh-huh. That's part of it," Carter answered.

"And that's the perfect time for you to provide reconnaissance for the Allies. You can bring the information back here and we'll radio London. Only one problem. What do they plan on doing with you no longer Kommandant?"

"I'm in charge of appointing my replacement. Until I've reached that decision, I will be using Stalag 13 as my headquarters. Of course, I plan to stall as long as I can--hopefully till the end of the war. When I'm gone, Schultz will be the acting Kommandant. To grant him more authority, I've arranged to have him promoted to lieutenant." Carter paused a moment and grinned. "He just doesn't know it yet. I plan to tell him tomorrow. Make it a surprise."

"I like to be there and see his face," stated Hogan. "Probably the rest of the guys would, too. We can have LeBeau prepare some apple strudel to celebrate."

"Good idea," agreed Carter. "And Newkirk can snap a photo of Schultz when he finds out."

"We can make some more plans as we go along. If things get too risky, we'll go ahead and take complete control of the camp. Now, I don't want to raise suspicions by staying too long. I'd better be getting back to the barracks." Hogan started for the door, then turned back and added, "I'll have LeBeau bring your dinner to your quarters through the tunnel later. And Carter, get some rest."

"I'll try, Sir," promised Carter, just before Hogan opened the door and left the room.

- - -

When Hogan entered Barrack 2, he was hit with a barrage of questions.

"How's Carter?" asked Newkirk.

"Did they torture him?" LeBeau wanted to know.

"How's he holding up?" Baker wondered.

Others in the barracks also raised their own questions. "All right, if everyone will quiet down, I will explain," stated Hogan. Once there was silence, Hogan continued, "They made him a general."

LeBeau looked doubtful. "You can't be serious," he said.

"They needed someone to replace Burkhalter," Hogan announced.

"And they chose Carter?" Baker guessed.

"Colonel Braun. Former Kommandant of Stalag 13. Upon Major Hochstetter's recommendation," explained Hogan.

Newkirk seemed amused. "You know what this means, Sir? Carter outranks you."

"That's in the Wermacht. It doesn't count."

"But his promotion was official, wasn't it?" Newkirk insisted.

"Complete with raise in pay, yes," replied Hogan. "Just not in our army."

Newkirk was definitely enjoying this. "Still, he officially outranks you. Klink didn't."

"He does have a point, Colonel," LeBeau observed, as he was stirring something in the pot on the stove.

"All right, if you take all military forces into consideration--which I don't--Carter outranks me. Satisfied?" Hogan remarked.

Newkirk nodded and grinned even more. "Yes, Sir. I guess you could say I am."

"What are their plans for replacing Carter as Kommandant?" Baker inquired.

"It's a little complicated," replied Hogan, glancing over at Schultz, who was also in the room. "We'll discuss that a bit later. How long till dinner, LeBeau?"

"About ten minutes," was LeBeau's answer.

"Good. You're going to stay and join us, aren't you, Schultz?" invited Hogan.

Hogan could almost see Schultz's mouth watering, as the sergeant responded, "I would be happy to. Danke."

- - -

The following morning, Hogan, Baker and LeBeau were gathered in Carter's office. Carter was sitting behind the desk. "Newkirk should be back with Schultz any minute now," Hogan declared.

Carter buzzed Hilda's desk. "Hilda, when Newkirk and Schultz arrive, send them in. Then, I don't want to be disturbed for any reason. Understand?"

"Jawohl, Herr General," Carter heard Hilda respond.

A few minutes later, Newkirk and Schultz entered. Newkirk picked up the camera that lay on Carter's desk. "You wanted to see me, Herr General," said Schultz, standing at attention before the man that was now his official commanding officer.

"Yes," answered Carter, impassively. "I just wanted to inform you that you are no longer a sergeant in the Luftwaffe.

Schultz considered all the times Klink had spoken of demoting him. "I have been demoted," he sullenly concluded. Then, he glanced around the room at the others present. "Or am I now a prisoner?"

Newkirk snapped a photo of the mournful expression on Schultz's face.

Carter grinned and declared, "Neither, Schultz. You are officially promoted to lieutenant, with all privileges accorded that rank, including a raise in pay."

Newkirk snapped another photo. This time, Schultz's mouth hung open in surprise, his eyes bulging.

"And when I am away from camp, you will serve as acting Kommandant," Carter added. "Of course, you will be operating under Colonel Hogan's instructions like I do."

"You are not joking?" Schultz finally managed to say.

"No joke," confirmed Carter. "It's all official. Arranged for while I was in Berlin."

"Another one of the fringe benefits," stated Hogan.

"I promised to treat you with respect," Carter reminded him.

Schultz continued to appear dazed. "I can hardly believe it. You guys are wunderbar."

"Even more than that. We came prepared to celebrate," declared LeBeau, taking the cover off the apple strudel and holding the tray up for Schultz to take a piece.

"If I'm dreaming, please, don't wake me up," begged Schultz, as he reached for a piece of strudel.

* * *

1 One Army At a Time

Author's Note: Promoting Carter to general and some of the details of that promotion was suggested to me in a private message from El Gringo Loco. When I considered having Schultz as acting Kommandant during Carter's absences, El Gringo Loco suggested having Schultz promoted to lieutenant, thus giving him officer ranking and that added authority. My thanks to El Gringo Loco for those excellent ideas.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Not According to Plan

For a little over two weeks, the operation ran smoothly and gave the heroes no problems. During that time, Carter went on inspection tours of four of the stalags. He appointed Corporal Langenscheidt as his driver.

On the way to each of the stalags, Carter paid close attention to the countryside, especially any German troop movements and new weapons installations. These, he reported to Hogan, upon the return to camp, and Hogan passed the knowledge on to London.

The Allied troops were ever pushing forward into Germany.

Finally, one morning, shortly before noon, a call came from Berlin. Hilda immediately put it through to Carter.

For several moments, Carter spoke with his caller. Once the call had ended, he buzzed Hilda.

"Fraulein Hilda, have Schultz report to me at once," Carter ordered.

A few minutes later, Schultz entered. "Schultz, I need you to get Colonel Hogan immediately," Carter declared. "Tell him it is most urgent."

"Jawohl, Herr General," acknowledged Schultz, as he stood at attention, then left the room.

Hogan entered not long after. "You needed to see me," he stated, closing the door after he'd entered.

"Yes," responded Carter. "I've already told Hilda that we are not to be disturbed. It's finally happened, Sir. I just got a call from Berlin. They've ordered the prisoners from here and two of the nearby stalags to be moved to camps further inland."

"Then, we seize the camp tonight," Hogan decided. "The guards weapons have been loaded with blanks for over a week now. And we've got guns with real bullets stockpiled under every one of the prisoners' barracks. I'll have LeBeau and Newkirk contact the barracks leaders. We'll hold a strategy meeting in the tunnels at fifteen hundred hours." Hogan paused a moment, then ordered, "Tell Hilda you're leaving the office early this afternoon. Have Schultz meet you in your quarters and the two of you come to the meeting through the entrance under the stove."

"Yes, Sir," Carter agreed. "You've decided to allow Schultz in the tunnels?"

"He's part of the crew. And after tonight, there will definitely be no going back. We either keep the upper hand or we've had it," Hogan declared, and Carter solemnly nodded in agreement.

- - -

At the appointed time, Hogan's crew and all of the barracks leaders were gathered in the tunnel, near the radio room. As Hogan started to explain the plan, one of the barracks leaders glared disapprovingly at Schultz.

"What's he doing here?" the barracks leader complained. "We don't need no Kraut lieutenant."

Hogan gave the man an icy look. "Schultz stays. And there will be no arguments against it," Hogan firmly insisted. Then, Hogan glanced around the room, receiving nods of consent from each of the barracks leaders.

Hogan continued to thoroughly explain his plan. At the end, he allowed questions and suggestions from those present. Finally, after nearly an hour, he closed the meeting and the barracks leaders left.

"Danke, Colonel Hogan. I appreciate your standing up for me," stated a grateful Schultz.

Hogan smiled. "It was nothing, Schultz. That's what comrades-in-arms do."

The others all smiled at the shocked look on Schultz's face.

"You're one of us now, Schultzy," Newkirk declared. "And we look after our own."

Shchultz's surprised expression turned into a grin. "Thanks, guys," acknowledged Schultz, expressing his thanks as he'd heard the heroes do on numerous occasions. Then, he glanced around the area. "I'd seen some of the entrances before. But I had no idea you had all this below. It's so…ENORMOUS."

"Gave us something to do," remarked Hogan.

"I suspect there were a lot more escapes and other prisoners coming through here than even I was aware of. And probably a lot more monkey business too."

"You're probably right," admitted Hogan. "But it was a lot of fun."

After glancing around the area once more, Schultz guessed, "I suppose this is what happened to Kommandant Klink and General Burkhalter?"

"They're our prisoners. Down here," Hogan confessed. "We've got too much to do right now to allow you to visit. But I'll tell you what. If you'd like, I could let you look in on them for a moment."

"That would be nice," responded Schultz.

"All right, if you'll come with me." Hogan led Schultz down one of the branch tunnels to the cell where they were keeping Burkhalter.

After Hogan had gestured towards the small window in the door, Schultz took a peek inside. General Burkhalter was sitting at the table, reading a book. Burkhalter turned the page, but the handcuffs on his wrists were causing him some difficulty.

Hogan tapped Schultz on the shoulder and indicated that they should move on. They backtracked a little, then took another branch tunnel. With a touch of dissatisfaction, Schultz observed, "You have him locked up. Yet, he is still in handcuffs."

"We would have taken them off long ago, but he reminded us that it is an officer's duty to try to escape. We have orders that he is not to be harmed. That's why they've been left on. To discourage any potential problems."

"And Kommandant Klink?"

"You'll see," Hogan replied. After a few minutes they arrived outside the door to Klink's cell. Music could be heard playing within. "Take a look," invited Hogan, quietly enough that he wouldn't be heard inside.

Schultz looked through the window. Klink was sitting at the table, looking at one of the magazines Newkirk had brought. As Schultz surveyed what he could see of the room, he noticed several other amenities that had been brought down from the Kommandant's quarters.

When they walked on, Schultz declared, "He seems comfortable enough."

"We did what we could," stated Hogan. "It hit him pretty hard at first. Not so much that he was a prisoner. Or even the fact that there had been escapes, though that did trouble him some. His biggest concern was that he felt himself a traitor. He thought he had neglected his duty by having all the activities of our operation going on right under his nose."

"And now?"

"I think he's beginning to accept it."

Schultz look at Hogan very seriously and said, "I'm glad the war is almost over, Colonel Hogan. I have hated it, you know. Too many people getting hurt. Too many getting killed."

"I think we'll all be glad when it's over," Hogan agreed.

A gleam appeared in Schultz's eyes. "I want to go back to making toys for the children. To see the delightful expressions on their faces when they are playing with a new toy. At night, I have dreamed of this. I have several new designs in mind." Then, Schultz's attitude became very grim. "I want to see the children happy again. Not the look of fear from the bombs landing nearby. Or the tears in their eyes because a father or brother has died in battle and won't be coming home any more."

They were nearing the radio room. Carter saw them coming and walked over to join them.

"You really care about the children, don't you, Schultz," observed Hogan, who noticed Schultz having a hard time keeping the tears from his own eyes.

"They are our hope for the future," stated Schultz. "As the children in other lands are their's. The Schatzy Toy Factory has never and will never make toys to imitate war." Then, Shultz sighed. "I just wish we could give them a world without war."

Hogan nodded. "I think most of us do. But, unfortunately, that doesn't seem possible--at least not for long. Thankfully, this one will be over soon."

"And you can go back to making those toys for the children," Carter told Schultz. "I might even visit the place some day. See how you're doing."

"That would be nice," Schultz responded.

Neither Schultz nor Carter noticed the concerned look that fleetingly crossed Hogan's face. Quickly regaining his composure, Hogan prepared to leave. "I'll see the two of you later tonight."

"Yes, Sir," Carter acknowledged, as they split up. Hogan headed towards the ladder to Barracks 2 and Schultz and Carter towards the one leading to the Kommandant's quarters.

- - -

At about nine o'clock that night, Carter and Schultz approached the guard towers. "The general would like to see you men, at once!" Schultz called to them.

"He wants us to leave our posts?" one of them called back.

"Do you dare question the general's orders?" snapped Schultz.

"No, Sir. We'll be right down."

The two guards descended the ladder and came to stand at attention before Carter. Both guards saluted, and one of them said, "You wanted to see us, Herr General."

"No, but we did," declared Newkirk, as he and LeBeau stepped out of the shadows and relieved the guards of their guns.

Hogan ordered four of the POWs from another barracks to take the guards' positions in the towers. Two men climbed the ladder to each tower.

Several POWs went to the guards' quarters and captured the guards there. Others searched the camp and seized other guards from their posts. Soon, all of the guards had been subdued and were brought back to the area near the Kommandant's barracks.

Hogan addressed the guards. "The tables have now turned," he explained. "We now control the camp and you are our prisoners. You will be confined to quarters until you have further instructions. Follow orders and--"

One of the former guards had elbowed the man holding him prisoner and had grabbed his weapon. "Traitor!" he yelled, firing one shot into the crowd, before he was quickly subdued.

Hogan approached the area where the guard was being held. "Take that man to the cooler," he ordered.

Then, from behind him, Hogan heard a distraught Newkirk say, "Colonel, he's been shot. It looks bad."

Hogan started to turn around. No one was supposed to get hurt. In the light of the searchlights, he could see Wilson already headed in their direction. With more than a little trepidation, Hogan completed his turn to discover the victim's identity.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: A Drop From London

It was Schultz, who lay on the ground, an ugly, red stain spreading across his chest. Wilson arrived, knelt down, and started to examine Schultz. Hogan, meanwhile, turned his attention back to the guards, who were their prisoners.

"Take those men back to their quarters," Hogan ordered the POWs, who were now guarding them.

Corporal Langenscheidt stepped forward. Immediately, several guns were aimed at him. "Please, Colonel," he begged. "I'd like to stay with Schultz. We're concerned about him. Many of us."

Most of the other Germans nodded in agreement.

"I don't want any more trouble," declared Hogan. "Give me your word that there'll be none."

"You have my word," Langenscheidt promised. "There will be no more trouble."

"All right. I'll trust you," Hogan decided. "You may come with us and act as liaison between us and the former guards." Hogan motioned for the POWs to allow Langenscheidt to pass. "Now, escort the rest of the guards back to their barracks."

The former guards were herded at gunpoint back to their barracks. Meanwhile, Wilson had finished his examination.

"We need to get him inside. He needs immediate attention," Wilson stated.

LeBeau ran into Barracks 2 and returned with three blankets, for them to use as a makeshift stretcher. They stacked them together on the ground, then lifted Schultz onto them. Then, the heroes and Langenscheidt, one on each corner, the other two taking a position on each side in the middle, carried Schultz to the Kommandant's quarters. Wilson, bag in hand, went ahead and opened the door.

They took him to the Kommandant's bedroom and lay him on the bed. "I'm going to need some more light in here," Wilson told them.

"The strobe lights we use for photographing our fake papers? Will they work?" Hogan asked.

"They should do nicely," Wilson replied.

Hogan was about to send someone for them, but LeBeau and Newkirk were already on their way out of the room.

"I've got alcohol but I could also use some boiling water for sterilization," Wilson said.

"You've got it," Carter promised, heading for the kitchen.

Langenscheidt cast a very worried look at Schultz. "He will be okay, won't he?" Langenscheidt wondered.

"I don't know," Wilson truthfully answered. "I think the bullet may have missed any vital organs, but the wound does seem seriously deep. He should be in a hospital."

"That's not possible," Hogan confirmed. "You'll have to manage as best as you can."

"I know," Wilson agreed. "I just hope my best is enough."

A short time later, Newkirk and LeBeau returned with the lights. They were quickly set up and other preparations for surgery were made. After what seemed like hours, but was actually a short time, Wilson announced, "Okay, I'm ready to begin. I'll need Baker and Newkirk to stay behind to assist. The rest of you, wait outside." Sensing there was about to be several objections, Wilson added, "It's not open for discussion. The sooner I get started, the better his chances are."

Somewhat reluctantly, the group left the room as ordered, with only Newkirk and Baker remaining with Wilson. The concerned group went to the living room to wait.

Time seemed to drag on. Finally, Hogan started pacing the floor.

"He's going to make it, isn't he, Sir?" asked a worried Carter.

"I wish I knew," answered Hogan.

"He has to," Langenscheidt insisted. "He doesn't deserve this."

"One more lousy thing to credit to the war," observed LeBeau.

Much later, Newkirk finally peered out of the Kommandant's bedroom. "Wilson says you may come in now," he declared.

In no time at all, the group had regathered in the bedroom. "How's he doing?" Hogan inquired.

Wilson shook his head. "He made it through surgery," he explained. "But he's not out of the woods yet. I was right. The bullet did miss his vital organs, but he is still in critical condition. The longer he holds on, the better his chances are. I did what I could. It's out of my hands, now."

Realizing what the medic was saying, Langenscheidt knelt beside the bed, placing one hand on Schultz's arm. It had been so long, the language seemed so foreign to him, now. The last time he had prayed had been years ago, when the Nazis were gaining in popularity, shortly after his bar mitzvah. His mother had been a Jew, who had married a gentile, much to her parents' distress. The man had been an agnostic, one who would later join the Nazi party. During his early years, Langenscheidt had been allowed to attend the synagogue with his maternal grandfather. But he hadn't seen his grandparents in years. They had fled the country, one step ahead of the Nazis. After that, his father had forbidden any form of worship, an order Langenscheidt willingly obeyed. Now, in desperation, he began speaking in the Hebrew tongue, pleading with the God he had almost forgotten.

"I didn't know he was Jewish," stated Newkirk.

The others in the room seemed surprised, as well. After a moment, Carter went over and knelt on the floor beside Langenscheidt. Grasping the corporal's free hand, Carter started saying a prayer of his own, like he'd done when he'd attended church back home in the States.

Hogan came over and stood behind them, placing one hand on each man's shoulder, to join in with his own prayer. As he did so, Hogan could hear the others behind him, joining in, in their own language and according to their own beliefs. For the moment, all barriers of nationality, religion and social standing had fallen away. They were a group of men concerned about the recovery of an injured comrade.

- - -

The following day went by uneventfully. When Berlin called, per Hogan's instructions, Hilda told them Carter was unavailable, that he was busy making preparations for the closing of the three stalags. That seemed to satisfy them for the moment.

Schultz continued holding his own. Wilson spent most of his time there, at his bedside, along with Corporal Langenscheidt. The heroes, especially Carter and LeBeau, dropped in frequently.

Wilson was running low on penicillin, so Hogan had Baker contact London about arranging a drop. They had one scheduled for that night. Hogan sent LeBeau and Newkirk out to get it. Now, Hogan and Baker were waiting in the radio room for the return of the two men.

Finally, Newkirk entered the room, carrying the box of penicillin. "Where's LeBeau?" asked Hogan, noticing the absence of the little Frenchman.

"He's right behind me. With the other package," Newkirk replied.

"What other package?" Hogan wondered. "We didn't order anything else."

"I realize that, Sir," Newkirk answered. "But London decided to send it anyway."

Hogan was curious. "All right, what did they send?"

Newkirk smiled. "Let me put it this way, Sir. It's bigger than a breadbox…definitely." Then, raising his voice a bit, Newkirk called, "Okay, LeBeau, you want to bring in that package, now?"

"Oui, mon ami," LeBeau responded, as he entered along with Frau Linkmeyer.

Hogan did not seem too pleased. "Frau Linkmeyer!" he exclaimed. "Have the people in London lost their minds? What idiot okayed your return?"

Frau Linkmeyer seemed undaunted by this outburst. "Colonel Hogan. It seems we do meet again," she remarked.

"You would have been safer in London," Hogan declared.

"Since you've taken control of the camp, I convinced them to let me return," Frau Linkmeyer explained. "My place is with my brother and my people. I've helped London all I can."

"Suppose we can't hold onto the camp?" snapped Hogan. "Carter is stalling for now. They believe he's still in control. But that could change at any minute."

Frau Linkmeyer would not be swayed. "The POWs here far outnumber the guards. And the camp is well-fortified. I'm confident that you can hold onto it."

"Well, I'm not that certain," returned Hogan. "Suppose your military discovers what happened and sends tanks? Or decides to bomb the camp? What then?"

"But you're holding eighty of their guards as hostages," Frau Linkmeyer insisted.

Hogan frowned. "Since when has that ever mattered to the German High Command?"

"Maybe. But London and I are also hoping that you're not that high on their priority list. You, Colonel Hogan, are the only Allied officer here. All the rest are noncoms. We're hoping the prisoners in the Oflags will maintain their greatest interest. Both them and the advancing Allied troops--yours, across the Rhine, headed this way, and the Russians towards Berlin."

Hogan sighed. "Let's hope you're right. Regardless, you're here, so I guess we'll have to make the most of it."

"I'd like to see Albert, if you don't mind," Frau Linkmeyer said.

"In the morning," Hogan insisted. "He'll be asleep now. We'll take you to one of our guest rooms for the night. For now, it will be safer if you remain in the tunnels. I'd prefer to limit the number of people who know of your presence."

"Whatever you say, Colonel Hogan," Frau Linkmeyer agreed.

Hogan had LeBeau take Frau Linkmeyer to one of their guest rooms. As he watched them go, Hogan hoped the woman would remain that co-operative in the future.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Visiting Hours

In the morning, Frau Linkmeyer was taken to her brother's cell. Hogan opened the door and let her in. He remained on guard outside.

As she walked over to the table where Burkhalter was sitting, Frau Linkmeyer quickly examined her brother. "Albert, they are treating you well?" she wondered.

The surprise of his sister's presence was evident as Burkhalter failed to answer her question. Instead, he declared, "Hogan lied to me. He said you were in London."

"Ja. I was. But they let me return."

"Someone arranged an exchange?" guessed Burkhalter, standing and gesturing for his sister to take the vacated seat.

Frau Linkmeyer accepted the offer and sat down. "Nein. They allowed me to come." It was then she noticed the handcuffs on Burkhalter's wrists. She became a little irate. "Albert, they keep you in chains when you are locked up?"

Burkhalter glanced at his bound wrists, then back at his sister. "I think to discourage any escape attempts. I reminded Hogan that it is an officer's duty to try to escape. He said I was not to be harmed."

"Ja, Albert. You must not be harmed."

"Nor must you, Gertrude. Why did they drag you off to London?"

"They didn't drag me," Frau Linkmeyer confessed. "I asked to go."

Burkhalter frowned. "Asked to go? Why? I do not understand."

"You must not be harmed," Frau Linkmeyer declared once more. "The war is almost over and we are losing. You must not be executed as a war criminal. I could not bear it."

"What are you talking about? Gertrude, what did you do?" The tone of his voice indicated that he probably already knew her answer.

Dreading the response she might receive, Frau Linkmeyer replied, "I made a deal. For your life."

Burkhalter was furious. "You betrayed your country! I don't want that kind of help."

"It's done, Albert," Frau Linkmeyer insisted. "And the Führer is the one that betrayed the people."

"You may go. There's nothing more to say," Burkhalter decided.

"Albert, please," Frau Linkmeyer begged. She stood and took a few steps towards Burkhalter. "I couldn't let them hurt you. You're my brother."

Burkhalter glared at her. "I don't have a sister. Not anymore." He motioned towards the door. "Now, get out."

"Albert--"

The pain in his sister's voice had no effect on Burkhalter. He turned away, refusing to look at her or say another word. Frau Linkmeyer fled from the room. She'd tried to stop them, but the tears were already streaming down her face.

Hogan quickly locked the door, then hurried down the tunnel to catch up with Frau Linkmeyer. He put his arms around her to provide what comfort he could.

"He is so angry," Frau Linkmeyer sobbed. "I did it for him. For him and Anna."

"I know," agreed Hogan, in a soothing tone. "I heard. Someday, he'll understand. Then, he'll thank you for what you did."

"He said he has no sister."

"Then, he's the real loser," declared Hogan, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I should not have broken down like this," Frau Linkmeyer apologized.

"It's understandable. You've been hurt. You love your brother a lot."

Now that Frau Linkmeyer had regained some of her composure, Hogan released her. Her eyes still remained slightly wet, evidence of her pain. "Ja. And now he hates me," she sighed.

"He only thinks he does. They say time heals all wounds. I think you'll find out they're right. At least in this case."

Frau Linkmeyer glanced back in the direction of Burkhalter's cell. "I hope you're right. He is family."

Hoping to change the subject, Hogan asked, "Would you like to see Klink?"

"Perhaps later. Now, I think I'll just go back to my room and rest a bit. Maybe come to terms a little with what just happened."

"All right," Hogan agreed. "If you need anything, just let one of us know. And when you are ready to see Klink, I'll arrange a visit."

"Danke, Colonel Hogan. For everything," acknowledged Frau Linkmeyer, as she left to go to her temporary quarters.

- - -

Hogan entered the Kommandant's quarters using the stove entrance. After noticing Wilson asleep on the sofa, Hogan slipped quietly past and entered the bedroom. Carter was sitting in a chair beside the bed.

After a concerned glance at Schultz's still form lying on the bed, Hogan asked, "How is he?"

Carter sadly shook his head. "Wilson said there's no change," he replied. "He finally agreed to get some sleep on the sofa. I'm to wake him in two hours. Earlier, if it looks like there's any change."

"I'm glad he's finally taking a break," Hogan declared. "He's hardly left Schultz's side since the shooting."

"Wilson chased Corporal Langenscheidt out earlier. Ordered him back to the guards' barracks to get some rest."

Hogan considered it a moment, then nodded in agreement. "Langenscheidt needed it, too. He's another one who's been here most of the time since Schultz was shot."

"A lot of people are worried about Schultz," Carter declared. "A majority of the camp. People from both sides. Schultz would be surprised to discover how many care."

"Yeah, he probable would," Hogan agreed. "I've decided to tell Klink what happened and arrange a visit if he wants. First, though, I'm going to send LeBeau in to relieve you. I need you to work on a special project."

"What is it, Sir?" Carter asked.

"I'm not sure how much longer we can stall the German High Command. If they discover we're in control, we may have to defend ourselves. There's some hand grenades and mines in the ammo building but not nearly enough. We'll need powerful explosives and a way to deliver them. See what you can come up with."

Carter grinned and practically bounced with excitement. "Wow! You can depend on me. I won't let you down. Boy…I mean, Sir, I'll build you some of the best bombs you've ever seen." Carter clapped his hands together. "KABOOM!!"

Hogan couldn't keep from smiling at Carter's enthusiasm. "Better stay in German uniform in case we should have company," he suggested. "Just find something to wear over it while you work."

"Okay, Sir. You're not really expecting company, are you?"

"Not really," Hogan answered. "At this stage of the game, I'd just like to be prepared. Let me know what you come up with."

"Yes, Sir," acknowledged Carter, as Hogan left to find LeBeau.

- - -

Hogan entered Klink's cell. Klink was seated at the table, reading a book. "Mind if I interrupt?" Hogan asked.

Klink was puzzled. "Since when do you ask permission for anything?" he wanted to know.

"Just trying to be polite," Hogan responded.

As he closed his book, Klink cast a dubious look Hogan's way. "Something must be up. What is it?"

"We've taken control of the entire camp," Hogan informed him. "Your guards are now our prisoners."

Klink took on a smug air. "They'll never let you get away with it. You'd be wise to surrender to me, now," he declared.

"They?" Hogan wondered.

"The High Command. The Gestapo. Take your pick."

Hogan cast him a dark look. "We don't plan on surrendering. Not now. Not ever. We're in this too deep. We'd all be shot." Hogan walked closer, towering over Klink. "And if we go down, we go down fighting. For your information, they were planning to close down this little hotel of yours. Move us all to other prison camps. We couldn't just sit by and let that happen. Besides, the Allied forces should be here any day now."

This news distressed Klink. "Close us down? Why?" As he glanced up at Hogan, Klink answered his own question. "To move them away from the Allies, why else? You've been giving it to me straight, haven't you? The Allies really are closing in. The war is almost over."

Hogan's nod confirmed Klink's fears. "Crossed the Rhine almost three weeks ago. Every day brings them that much closer. But this isn't why I'm here. Our seizing control of the camp didn't go exactly as planned."

Klink was curious about this admission. "What happened?"

"A man was shot. Nobody was supposed to be hurt."

"Serves you right," Klink remarked. "That'll teach you to mess with the Third Reich."

Hogan stared coldly at him. "It was Schultz."

Klink's demeanor fell. "You shot him? How could you? He's harmless."

Hogan's look became even colder. "It wasn't us. It was one of yours. A guard shot him."

"Why?"

"He called Schultz a traitor. Schultz was helping us."

"Then, he was a traitor," Klink concluded. "Is he…uh…is he…"

Noticing Klink's difficulty with the question, Hogan quickly provided the answer. "Hanging on, for now. It doesn't look good. He hasn't regained consciousness since it happened. Wilson's removed the bullet but says Schultz's condition is critical. The longer Schultz can hold on, the better the chances of survival."

His concern obvious, Klink considered the news. "I'd like to see him," Klink finally decided.

"That's what I came to find out," Hogan told him. "I can take you there now."

Klink stood. "Thank you. You have my word as an officer and a gentleman, I'll give you no problems."

"I wasn't counting on any," confirmed Hogan, as he opened the door and the two of them left the cell.

As they walked through the tunnels, Klink closely observed them for the second time. He still couldn't help but feel impressed with the complexity of it all. And to think Hogan had done it without any of them suspecting. Of course, Hochstetter had his doubts, but he was never able to prove them.

They were nearing Carter's lab when a German general approached from the other way and entered the room. Klink glanced in the direction of the lab. "That was one of our generals," he declared. "What's he doing down here?"

"Actually, he's one of ours," explained Hogan, as they continued on through the tunnels. "Sergeant Carter."

Klink seemed surprised. "Sergeant Carter! Impersonating a German general? He could--"

"Be shot," Hogan finished, interrupting him. "Yeah, we know. But he's not impersonating. Not anymore."

Klink was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Well, when we grabbed you, we had Carter take your place. Colonel Braun. Major Hochstetter paid us a little visit. Investigating General Burkhalter's disappearance. Trying to discover your connection with the whole thing."

"My connection?" repeated Klink, sourly.

Hogan ignored Klink's question and went on. "Was very impressed with the way Carter was running the camp. Anyway, the next day, Carter was called to Berlin and received his official promotion."

That information made a strong impact on Klink. "They…they promoted him? I've been trying to get promoted for years. And…and right away…they promote him?"

Hogan's grin showed that he was enjoying this. "Should tell you something. But there's more."

"More?"

Hogan nodded and his grin became wider. "They chose him as Burkhalter's replacement."

Klink was flabbergasted. "You mean…you mean, he's in charge of the Luftwaffe camps?"

"Uh huh."

"How long do you think you can get away with this?"

"Hopefully till the end of the war," Hogan answered. "If not, as I told you earlier, we're prepared to fight."

They continued on a short distance further till they reached the ladder leading up to the Kommandant's quarters. Hogan had Klink go up first, then followed. When Klink had reached the top, Hogan explained how to open the entrance.

As he entered the living room, Klink said, "But this is my quarter's."

"Was your quarters," Hogan told him, softly. Then, putting a finger to his lips, and pointing at Wilson, still asleep on the sofa, Hogan said, "Shh. We have Schultz in the bedroom."

Klink headed for the bedroom, with Hogan following. LeBeau was seated in the chair next to the bed. He immediately stood and offered it to Klink.

"Danke," acknowledged Klink, as he took the offered seat. He examined Schultz closely. "He seems so…so still."

"Yeah," agreed Hogan, sadly.

"He has to make it." Klink was surprised at his own admission. He glanced over at Hogan and repeated, "He just has to." As he received Hogan's nod of understanding, Klink reached over and gently took hold of Schultz's hand. "I don't understand why you helped them, but that's not important, now. You have to get better, Schultz. This is your commanding officer speaking--former commanding, anyway--and that's an order."

Hogan and LeBeau quietly watched as Klink lay his free hand across the one he had clasped, effectively sandwiching Schultz's hand between the two.

Using Schultz's first name, which he rarely did, Klink softly stated, "Hans, you never cared much for the war. I think we all knew that. Now that its almost over, you need to live to see it end." Klink glanced around the room for a moment, his eyes meeting first, Hogan's and then, LeBeau's. Finally, Klink turned his attention back to Schultz and added, "A lot of people will be disappointed if you don't."

Hogan and LeBeau nodded in silent agreement.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Phone Call From Berlin

The following afternoon, Hogan stopped by Frau Linkmeyer's room. "I'm taking Klink up to see Schultz, again. Would you like to come along?"

"Ja. That will be fine," replied Frau Linkmeyer.

The two of them walked along to Klink's cell. Hogan opened the door. "Ready?" he asked Klink. As Klink stepped out, Hogan added, "I invited Frau Linkmeyer to join us."

"I hope you don't mind, Wilhelm," said Frau Linkmeyer.

"Hogan told me about your deal with London," Klink told her, flatly.

Frau Linkmeyer blinked back the tears. "I'd rather not discuss it. I've already been through this with Albert."

Hogan seemed ready to say something, but Klink pressed on. Looking grimly at Frau Linkmeyer, Klink stated, "Hogan explained about the camps. They are really that bad?"

With a distraught look in her eyes, Frau Linkmeyer replied, "Worse than you can ever imagine."

"Then, I will not judge you for what you did," Klink decided.

Frau Linkmeyer seemed to relax a little. "Danke," she acknowledged, gratefully.

Klink glanced at Hogan. "Any change in Schultz's condition?"

"Not yet," Hogan answered.

"He should be in the hospital," Klink insisted.

Hogan guided them down another branch tunnel on their way to the Kommandant's quarters. "We both know that's not possible," he told Klink. "Besides, Wilson figures he's receiving more personal attention here than he would there. As our only patient, he hasn't been alone since he was shot."

Klink sighed. "I'm just concerned, that's all."

"We all are," Hogan assured him. "Wilson says it could take some time before he wakes up…if he does. The longer he hangs on, the better his chances of survival. We're just going to have to wait it out."

Soon, they reached the ladder leading to their destination. They climbed up and went to the bedroom. Carter and LeBeau were both present.

"Wilson's in the kitchen having a bite to eat," explained Carter. "Then, he says there's a couple of things he wants to take care of while we are here keeping an eye on Schultz."

The men insisted that Frau Linkmeyer take the chair, while they stood near the bed.

"He looks so pale," observed Frau Linkmeyer.

"According to Wilson, it's a miracle Schultz has survived this long. His injury was quite serious," Hogan declared.

LeBeau sadly shook his head. "It's hard seeing him here like this, day after day, with no noticeable improvement." Then, he reached out and placed one hand on Schultz's. Trying to sound encouraging, LeBeau said, "Come on, Schultzy. It's time to wake up. Open those eyes and as soon as Wilson says I can, I'll fix you the biggest plate of strudel you've ever seen."

"Yeah, and don't forget. You were going to show me your factory after the war," Carter stated.

Frau Linkmeyer glanced at Hogan, who was standing next to her chair. "We both know that isn't likely, don't we? At least, not for some time."

Carter and LeBeau exchanged puzzled glances, then both looked at Hogan.

"What is she talking about Colonel?" asked LeBeau.

"Yes, Sir. What does she mean?" Carter wondered.

As Klink also glanced his way, Hogan answered, "London has been planning some of the details regarding Germany's imminent surrender. For a while at least, all German industry will be kept out of German hands."

"But Schultz's toy factory. It doesn't seem fair," LeBeau protested. "Schultz has always been more of a help than a hindrance."

"Yeah," Carter agreed. "And it's important to him. He's looked the other way more times than I can count."

"And he sees nothing. Knows nothing," LeBeau insisted.

"Hold it, guys. Just hold it," Hogan loudly said, trying to be heard above the protests. When he got their attention, Hogan continued, "Look, I'm not the one that's planned this. But if you think about it, you'll see that they're right. They'll have to do everything possible to prevent the Nazis from regaining power. We don't need a repeat performance."

LeBeau looked glumly at Schultz, then back at Hogan. "It's been Schultz's dream to go back to making toys for the children. He loves doing it."

Carter looked just as grim. "Yeah. And if he survives, it's going to break his heart to find out he can't."

"From what I've heard, none of it will be easy at first," confirmed Frau Linkmeyer.

"Which is why you should have stayed in London," Hogan told her.

"My place is with my people," Frau Linkmeyer boldly declared. "I will do what I can to help."

Hogan looked at her with respect. He couldn't help but admire her fortitude. They had all tended to belittle the woman in the past, but she was full of surprises. There was much more depth to her character than any of them ever imagined. And his men were right. Schultz had been helpful. At times, willingly. At other times, manipulated into it. Then, the inkling of an idea sprang to mind.

Carter noticed the grin that formed on Hogan's face. "You've thought of something, haven't you, Sir?"

Still glancing Frau Linkmeyer's way, Hogan said, "I think it's time Papa Bear and Baby Bear made up our Christmas list to give to Mama Bear…explain that we expect Christmas to come early this year."

Frau Linkmeyer gave him a puzzled look. "You've got something in mind?"

"We'll get together this evening to discuss the details," Hogan explained. "First, I'd like to talk to each of my men privately. See what they think. Then, we'll make the final plans and contact London. This might work. And that's all I'm going to say about it for now."

- - -

Later that night, Hogan and Frau Linkmeyer were just finishing their conversation with London.

"I'll pass your requests on to the proper personnel," the radio operator told them. "They will have to evaluate your ideas and obtain approval from those in command. It could be several days before we can get back with you on this."

"We understand," said Hogan. "Just let us know as soon as you can. Thank you."

"Your welcome," acknowledged the operator. "Is there anything else?"

"No. I think we've covered everything. Papa Bear signing off." Hogan turned off the radio.

"Do you think they'll agree with everything?" asked Frau Linkmeyer.

"I don't know," replied Hogan. "I hope so. It will be costly but will definitely present many advantages. And as I pointed out, they do owe us…sort of."

"Ja, Colonel. Your plan is definitely a good one. Even those in London should see that. I, too, hope they'll agree with everything."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," stated Hogan.

"See you in the morning," said Frau Linkmeyer, as she started down the tunnel to go to her room.

"Yeah. Good night," Hogan returned. Then, he headed for the ladder to go up to his own quarters.

- - -

The next two days were pretty routine. Nothing significant happened and Schultz still remained in his coma.

On the third morning, Hilda contacted Hogan on the walkie that he had left with her. "Colonel Hogan, Berlin is insisting that they speak with General Braun this time," she explained. "They said to interrupt him no matter what he was doing. I told them he was out inspecting the camp at the moment."

"All right. Tell them you've sent someone for him and he should be available shortly," Hogan told her.

"Yes, Colonel Hogan."

Hogan went to Carter's lab, where Carter was doing some further work his project, and explained the situation.

"What are we going to do, Sir?" Carter asked.

"Talk with them," replied Hogan, nonchalantly. "Come on. Let's not keep them waiting too long. I'll explain my plan on the way."

- - -

Carter and Hogan passed Hilda's desk and headed for the Kommandant's office. "Give us a moment, then put them through," Hogan told her, as they went by.

Not long after they had entered the office, Hilda buzzed them. "I've told Berlin I can put them through now," she told Hogan.

"Okay, thanks," Hogan acknowledged, as he handed the phone to Carter.

"General Braun?" Carter heard the caller say.

"Yes, speaking," answered Carter.

Hogan moved closer to Carter and positioned his ear near the phone so he could hear what the caller was saying. He missed the caller's name, but heard the caller explain, "I am one of Reichmarschall Göring's aides. You received orders days ago to have the prisoners from three of our stalags, thirteen included, moved to other camps. You are still there. We have phoned the Kommandants at the other camps and they reported receiving no orders from you. Why have you disregarded our orders?"

"I had no choice," Carter stated, as Hogan reached for the phone.

Now speaking, Hogan said, "He is no longer in command. The Allied prisoners now control the camp."

"To whom am I speaking?" asked the aide.

Before Hogan could respond, he heard a voice at the other end say, "Colonel Hogan, Senior Prisoner of War. I told you he was the most dangerous man in all Germany, but no one would listen."

Hogan had recognized Hochstetter's voice instantly. Obviously, Luftwaffe Command had decided to call in the Gestapo. "That's right," agreed Hogan. "And General Braun, Fräulein Hilda and the eighty camp guards are our prisoners. They will remain safe as long as you leave us in peace."

"We don't make deals," snarled Hochstetter, speaking over a second phone connected to the line.

"I will speak for Göring's office, if you don't mind," Hogan heard the aide tell Hochstetter. "Colonel Hogan, you are in a very precarious situation."

"Am I?" Hogan shot back. "We are well-fortified and ready to defend ourselves if necessary."

"He's bluffing," Hogan heard Hochstetter say.

"Tell that to the hostages' families," stated Hogan. "Anything happens to them, it won't do much for Göring's popularity. Or what's his name's…you know…former corporal…mustache."

"So?" growled Hochstetter. "And you know very well that his name is Adolph Hitler."

"Major Hochstetter, would you shut up and let me handle this," ordered the aide.

"And if you send your pilots to bomb the camp, you still lose," declared Hogan. "We're willing to be martyrs if it can hasten your surrender."

"Hasten our surrender?" repeated the aide, sounding puzzled.

"Yeah," answered Hogan, sounding as if he were savoring every moment. "Bomb the camp, it will be evidence to how much you value your people's lives, military and civilian. Should have your soldiers deserting in droves. Make the Allied takeover a lot easier."

"Rubbish," insisted Hochstetter.

"He's right," the aide confirmed, speaking to Hochstetter. "Besides, defense of Berlin and other key sites are our highest priority. Not some inconsequential POW camp. As I'm sure Colonel Hogan already knows, since they are currently in command, the Allied forces are closing in on the camp--probably be there in a few days. Let them have it now."

"The Führer is not going to like this," Hochstetter warned.

"He'd like losing his troops to desertion even less, especially at this crucial time," stated the aide. "My decision stands. Pity about losing General Braun, though. He was a good man."

Hogan grinned at that last comment. He would have loved to reveal General Braun's true identity to the two men. Really rub it in. However, he figured continuing the charade would be more to their advantage. Let them think he held a German general hostage. "He and the other hostages will remain safe as long as you give us no problems," Hogan assured them. "You have my word as an officer and a gentleman."

"Bah. I care nothing for your word," Major Hochstetter commented. "Let me speak with General Braun."

Hogan handed Carter the phone. "General Braun, speaking," Carter responded.

"Sorry, General, but we can do nothing to help you or the other hostages," explained the aide. "Our military forces are needed elsewhere."

"Ja. It's too bad you weren't put in charge of the camp years ago instead of that fool Klink," declared Hochstetter. "I always said that every day Klink lived took years off the Thousand Year Reich and I was right. This proves it. If you'd been in charge from the beginning, maybe you could have kept Hogan in line--kept this from happening."

"But they took over the camp under my command," Carter reminded him.

"You've been in charge only about a month," Hochstetter stated. "Something this big…they must have been planning it for months…when they weren't engaged in sabotage, that is. As it stands, we have no choice but to abandon you. Now, let me speak to Hogan, again."

Carter gave the phone back to Hogan. "You think you've won," snarled Hochstetter. "Taking over the camp. Your Allied troops advancing into Germany. Rumors that our surrender is only a matter of time. But mark my words. I have a long memory. Even after the war, I won't forget this. Someday, Colonel Hogan, I'll see you pay for this. Someday, someway, I can guarantee it." Hochstetter slammed the receiver down ending his conversation.

"You will observe the Geneva convention regarding the treatment of prisoners?" the aide inquired.

"Like you have?" Hogan countered.

"Just observe the Geneva convention. Auf Wiedersehen," said the aide, as he hung up his phone.

Carter grinned. "I'd say that went fairly well, Sir," he stated.

"Yeah. As long as no one else gives us any problems," agreed Hogan. "But let's stay prepared, just in case."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Waking Up

Late the following afternoon, LeBeau sat in the chair beside Schultz's bed. LeBeau glanced at his watch, then stood up. "Well, Schultzy, I'm going to have to go," he said. "It's past time I started dinner. I'll send Wilson in and will be back to see you tomorrow."

LeBeau went to the door and started to open it. "Apple strudel?" he heard Schultz softly mumble from behind him. "I am starving."

LeBeau looked back and noticed that Schultz's eyes were open. "Schultz, you're awake!" he exclaimed. Then, he finished opening the door and cried, "Wilson, wake up! Schultz is awake!"

Wilson immediately woke up and started to rise. "Wonderful," he declared, as he got up from the sofa and headed for the bedroom. "I'd like to examine him for a few minutes before I allow visitors."

"Okay," LeBeau agreed, as Wilson entered the room and closed the door.

Rushing to the entryway, LeBeau headed outside. He practically ran to Barracks 2. "Where's the colonel?" he asked upon entering, nearly out of breath.

"In his quarters," replied Newkirk, who was seated at the table, along with Carter and Baker.

LeBeau hurried to Hogan's quarters and pounded on the door. "Colonel Hogan! Colonel Hogan!" he cried.

A moment later, the door opened and Hogan stepped into the room. "What is it, LeBeau?" he asked.

Grinning ear to ear, LeBeau explained, "Schultz. He's awake."

The grin that came to Hogan's face nearly matched LeBeau's. "That's wonderful," Hogan proclaimed, as he headed for the door to the outside. The four members of his crew followed right behind.

Once they were in the Kommandant's quarters, Hogan had the others remain in the living room. He went over to the bedroom door and opened it a crack.

"Give me another minute or two," said Wilson. "Then, you can come in for a few minutes."

A short time later, Wilson came out to join them. "How is he?" asked Hogan, and all present looked at Wilson, expectantly.

"Now that he's regained consciousness, things are looking much better," Wilson told them. "But he's going to need lots of rest and time to recuperate. You'll have to keep the visit short."

"We will," Hogan promised, and his crew echoed the same, almost in unison.

"All right. You may go in," Wilson declared.

The five men entered the room and gathered around the bed. Wilson stepped into the room behind them but remained near the door.

"Hi, Schultz. How are you feeling?" Hogan asked.

"Tired and sore," Schultz replied. Then, with a look of anticipation in LeBeau's direction, he added, "And hungry. Very hungry."

"I'll see what I can do," LeBeau promised.

Schultz managed a weak grin. "Apple strudel?"

"I'm afraid it's soup only at first," explained Wilson. Schultz's face fell.

Hoping to ease Schultz's disappointment, LeBeau said, "Sorry, Schultzy. Doctor's orders. But I'll try to make it special. And once I have Wilson's permission, I promise you'll get your apple strudel."

"Danke," acknowledged Schultz, still a little sadly.

Trying to change the subject, Hogan said, "Lots of people will be glad to hear you're doing better. A majority of the camp has been very worried."

Schultz seemed amazed. "A majority of the camp?"

Hogan nodded. "Yeah. Corporal Langenscheidt has been updating the former guards on your condition. And we've had lots of the former prisoners asking us how you were doing. I even brought Klink and Frau Linkmeyer in to see you."

"Then, I was not dreaming?" Schultz guessed.

Hogan appeared puzzled. "Huh?"

"I thought I heard them talking. And you…and Carter…and LeBeau." Schultz's previous look of disappointment returned. "I do not get my factory back. I wanted to make toys for the children."

"We're working on that. I have a plan that just might work. Trust me," Hogan assured him.

"Yeah. And then, you can take me on that tour you promised," Carter stated.

Newkirk nodded and said, "I wouldn't mind seeing it meself, Schultzy. You'll let me help you test the toys, won't you?"

"If I can still make them, ja," agreed Schultz, a little more at ease.

"I'll expect to be included too," insisted Baker. "It sounds quite interesting."

"It is fun," declared Schultz. "And to see how pleased the children are is wunderbar."

Wilson interrupted them. "All right, visiting hours are over," he announced. "We don't want to wear out the patient. You can return tomorrow for another visit."

"I'm sure Klink would like to visit," suggested Hogan.

Wilson remained firm. "Tomorrow. After breakfast. The only one I want to see back tonight is LeBeau with the soup. Understand?"

"All right," Hogan agreed. Then, he glanced at Schultz again. "Take it easy, Schultz. I expect to see you feeling even better when I come back tomorrow. Think of it as an order."

Schultz smiled in return. "Jawohl, Herr Colonel."

With quick comments about how pleased they were at Schultz's improvement and promises to return the following day, they all left the room.

"I think I'll go tell Corporal Langenscheidt the good news, Sir," Newkirk told Hogan, when they were back in the Kommandant's living room. "Then, the two of us can let the rest of the camp know."

"Good idea," agreed Hogan. "Just make sure they realize that Wilson wants no visitors until tomorrow."

"I will, Sir," promised Newkirk, and he headed for the door.

"I'm going to get started on Schultz's soup and our dinner," stated LeBeau, just before following Newkirk from the room.

Hogan moved the stove aside to reveal their tunnel entrance. "I think I'll go let Klink know the news," stated Hogan.

"I'll go down with you, Colonel," declared Carter. "I want to check on the guys in the machine shop and see how they're coming with those rocket launchers. I'd like to get them installed and operational by tomorrow afternoon, if possible."

Baker joined them by the stove. "And I'll check the radio and see if there's anything new from London or the Underground."

The three of them went below and closed the stove entrance.

- - -

Hogan entered Klink's cell. "I've got some news for you," he told Klink.

"Yes?" Klink wondered, giving Hogan a wary look.

"Schultz has regained consciousness," Hogan stated.

Klink couldn't hide how pleased he felt. "I'd like to see him," he declared.

"Tomorrow," Hogan insisted. "Wilson's orders."

"But Schultz is doing well?" Klink asked.

Hogan grinned. "Aside from the fact that he's been denied his apple strudel, yeah. Just a little tired and sore."

"And hungry, I'll bet," Klink observed.

"That, too," Hogan agreed. "But LeBeau is fixing him some soup per Wilson's orders."

Guessing how Schultz would have felt about that, Klink returned Hogan's grin. "But it isn't apple strudel."

"No, it's not. I'll stop by in the morning right after breakfast to take you up," Hogan promised. "Now, is there anything else you need?"

"No, I'm good."

"Then, I'll see you in the morning," said Hogan. "I'll have one of the guys bring your dinner down when it's finished."

Then, Hogan left the room to go upstairs to take care of some other business.

- - -

The following morning, Hogan took Klink to visit as promised. They had just entered the bedroom and found Schultz alone in the room. Wilson had decided that Schultz no longer required constant observation and had gone to the kitchen to have his breakfast.

When Hogan and Klink had stepped closer to the bed, Schultz glanced momentarily at Klink, then turned away. "You are angry at me?" he guessed. "For helping them?"

"At first," Klink admitted. "Before I discovered things about the war…unsettling things."

Schultz was curious. "What things?"

"Don't trouble yourself with it now," insisted Klink. "You just concentrate on getting better."

"Everyone is always ordering me around," observed Schultz. "You…Colonel Hogan…Sgt. Wilson."

"He's the closest thing we have to a doctor," stated Hogan.

"He won't let me have any strudel," complained Schultz. "I'm starving."

"You'll get your strudel once you're feeling better," promised Hogan.

"And you'd better save some for the rest of us," Klink said.

"It all depends on how hungry I am," declared Schultz.

Klink surprised even himself as he joined Hogan in chuckling at Schultz's last comment.

- - -

That afternoon, Carter was able to install the rocket launchers as planned. He put one in each tower and set up a few others around the perimeter of the camp. At least now, they would have some protection in addition to their firearms and the few grenades that were in the ammo building.

They were all pleased to have this extra security. LeBeau prepared a special dinner to celebrate this and the continued improvement of Schultz's condition. Wilson even agreed to let Schultz have his strudel.

After that, the next two days passed routinely. They still were awaiting word from London regarding the requests made by Hogan and Frau Linkmeyer.

About mid-morning the following day, April fifth, Newkirk had stopped near the gate and was chatting with the men who were manning the towers. Suddenly, one of them exclaimed, "Get Colonel Hogan! There's a German unit headed this way! Looks like they have a panzer tank!"

"Blimey! Sounds like there could be trouble!" responded Newkirk, as he started off to look for Hogan.

Just before he reached the barracks, Newkirk heard the firing of the tank and someone sounded the alarm. They were under attack.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Defending the Camp

Prisoners poured from the barracks to discover what was happening. Hogan and Carter came out of the Kommandant's office. "What was that?" Hogan exclaimed, as they exited.

Newkirk pointed to an area a little northwest of the gate. "The German army. We're under attack," he explained.

Hogan started issuing orders. "Everyone take their preassigned station. Return fire. Baker, radio London and inform them of our situation."

"Yes, Sir," acknowledged Baker, as he headed back towards Barracks 2.

The rest of the men in camp ran to grab their weapons and defend the camp. The men in the towers fired their rocket launchers at the enemy tank. Both towers scored a hit but it caused only minimal damage. This did slow the approaching army, however, as they realized the former prisoners were prepared to defend themselves.

As preplanned, Hogan set up the command operations near the gate and issued his orders from there, to the men in the towers and those battling from the ground.

Newkirk, LeBeau and Olsen supervised those protecting the sides and rear of the camp. Carter led a group of men who transported the rockets from the Ammo Building to the launchers set up in the towers and other strategic locations around the camp.

An award winning runner, who had been a prisoner in Barrack 5, was selected to convey messages between Hogan and the rest of his men and other prisoners who had command responsibilities.

After several minutes, Baker returned and joined Hogan near the gate. The battle was in full swing by now. Occasionally, a rocket was fired from one of the launchers in the towers or on the ground, whenever it looked like the tank was trying to pull too close. The noise was almost deafening, as weapons were being fired by the troops on both sides of the fence.

Trying to be heard above the noise, Baker nearly shouted, "I got ahold of London, Sir. They were already aware of our situation."

A puzzled Hogan shouted back, "How?"

"Seems the troops outside are retreating from the Allied forces. London figures the German unit hopes to take the camp, where they'll be better fortified for defense. London wants us to hold our ground."

Hogan's determination was obvious. "I never planned on giving up. Any ideas when the Allies will get here?"

"According to London, it should be sometime within the next few hours? Think we can hold out that long?"

"We'll have to."

- - -

The situation appeared even graver, several hours later, just before sunset. Instead of relaying a message through the runner, Carter came over, himself.

"We're almost out of rockets, Colonel," Carter reported, grimly. "And Newkirk says the ammunition is running low."

"Same here," Hogan stated. "And we've had several wounded."

Carter winced. "So has the rest of the camp. Some of them…I don't know if they made it, Sir. Do you think…do you think we can keep on holding them off till help gets here?"

Hogan sadly shook his head. "I don't know." He just knew that he didn't like the situation. He was never one to give up easily. They had faced impossible odds in the past and come through. But this time, the situation appeared bleak. Soon, they would have no effective means of defense and coming this far had been costly. He wished he had an answer for Carter, but he didn't. "I just don't know," he repeated, even more grimly.

"Colonel, look!" exclaimed Carter, suddenly.

Hogan looked to the northwest where Carter was pointing. It appeared that the situation had now worsened. Another Panzer tank and more troops had just come over the hill. A moment later, a second tank followed. Hogan's face fell. No matter how much they'd like to, there was no way they could hold off three tanks. He also knew that nightfall would give the approaching army the element of surprise. The tower searchlights couldn't cover the entire area at once.

Then, almost immediately, a cheer came from the men in the towers, followed by the ground troops defending the front of the camp. Just behind the new German troops came more tanks and militia. But the new tanks were definitely Shermans and the new troops were American.

A relieved Hogan allowed himself a momentary grin. "I guess that answers your question, Carter. We did it."

Carter grinned back. "We had a good commander, Sir." Then, Carter left to relay the news to the rest of the camp, in case it hadn't spread that far yet.

The men in the camp kept the Germans at bay, while the American troops closed in. Soon, the German troops were forced to surrender, dropping their weapons on the ground and relinquishing the tanks to the Americans.

As the sun was setting behind the hill, in what the former prisoners thought was one of the most beautiful sunsets they had ever seen, the gates were opened and an American tank rolled into camp. It was followed by a large number of troops, herding their German prisoners before them. Once inside the camp, the hatch on the tank opened and an officer got out. He walked over to where Hogan was standing and saluted.

"You're Colonel Hogan?" the officer guessed.

Hogan returned the salute. "I am," he replied.

"Major Lawrence, reporting, with a message from Colonel Thompson. He has been briefed by London concerning your situation. He's presently engaged at the moment but should be here shortly. Right now, we need someplace to keep these guys for the night. Any ideas?"

"The Rec Hall," Hogan suggested. "And we can finish clearing out the Ammo Building and use that. Then, we'll see what else we can come up with."

"Okay, thanks."

Hogan ordered one of the men standing nearby to direct the newcomers to the buildings mentioned.

- - -

Meanwhile, a few of the newcomers had already ventured further into the camp. One of them noticed Carter, still in his German general's uniform. The newcomer, a sergeant, aimed his rifle at Carter and barked, "You there! You Kraut! What do you think you're doing sneaking around like this? You're coming with me. Now. Any problems--just give me a chance to use this thing."

LeBeau hurried over. "Now, just a minute," he started to protest. "You leave him alone."

The sergeant glared at LeBeau. "What are you, Frenchy? Some sort of collaborator or something?"

LeBeau matched the guy's glare. "He's one of us."

Giving an unconvincing nod, the sergeant sarcastically said, "Right."

Newkirk walked over and asked, "What's going on here?"

"He's trying to take Carter," declared LeBeau.

"You can't do that," Newkirk told the sergeant.

The sergeant kept his rifle aimed at Carter, while he said, "And who's going to stop me, Englander? You? This guy's a Kraut, for Pete's sakes. Whose side are you on?"

"The right one. And yours, unfortunately."

"In that case, you'll get out of the way and let me do my job." The sergeant tried to push Carter past Newkirk.

Newkirk stood his ground. "We're not going to let you lock him up," he insisted.

The sergeant motioned two of his privates over. "Keep this Kraut covered," he ordered. "And see that the Frenchman stays out of this. This is between me and the Englander." As soon as the privates had the two men covered, the sergeant gave Newkirk his complete attention. "I said, get out of the way. Now."

The sergeant reached out and gave Newkirka rough shove, trying to brush him aside. Newkirk had had enough. He socked the guy in the nose. The sergeant reached for his nose, as he felt the blood already beginning to stream forth. "You'll pay for this," the sergeant threatened. "I'll see you court-martialed."

The commotion had caught the attention of many standing nearby. Hearing about the problem, Hogan rushed over, followed by Major Lawrence.

"What's going on here?" Hogan demanded to know.

The sergeant glowered in Newkirk's direction. "He hit me," the sergeant replied.

"He's trying to arrest Carter, Sir," stated Newkirk.

"This Kraut--"

Hogan interrupted the sergeant. "Is on our side. And American."

"Sergeant Carter, I presume?" guessed a newcomer, who walked over to join them.

"Right," agreed Hogan. Then, he noticed the newcomer's rank. "And you're Colonel Thompson? I'm Colonel Hogan."

The newcomer nodded recognition. "I know. London's filled me in on your progress here. Quite impressive, I must say. Evidently, your man Carter makes a very persuasive German."

Hogan managed a smile. "He does, at that."

Colonel Thompson turned his attention to the sergeant and the two privates. "Put those guns away," he ordered. "And then, I think you fellows owe these guys an apology."

The sergeant was confused. "I don't understand. He's dressed as a German general. You mean, he really is an American?"

Thompson nodded. "As American as you or I. He's one of Hogan's men. And, I'd guess the other two are part of his crew, as well."

"Newkirk and LeBeau," Newkirk clarified.

Thompson gave the sergeant a stern look. "You're lucky a bloody nose is all you've got. From what I hear, Hogan's crew is a close-knit organization. They've been locked up here together for some time, throwing a monkey wrench in the Germans' endeavors and helping hundreds of Allied prisoners escape to England."

The sergeant's glance went from Newkirk to LeBeau and finally to Carter. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "It was the German uniform that threw me. I actually believed I was arresting a German general."

"Actually, I guess you could say I really am a German general," Carter explained. "When we took Klink prisoner, I went in under the guise of the new Kommandant, a Colonel Braun. I was promoted to general and put in charge of the Luftwaffe camps by the German High Command." Carter grinned. "I can be pretty persuasive as Hitler, too. Want to see it?"

"No, he doesn't," Hogan quickly insisted.

"Now that we've taken care of this, we can move on to other business," Colonel Thompson told Hogan. He handed Hogan a large manila envelope. "London asked me to deliver this to you."

Hogan took the envelope. "Thank you," he acknowledged.

"I was also instructed that we were not to interfere with your primary organization in any way, that you would handle things per Command's instructions. As for the rest of the camp, the German prisoners will be transported to POW camps in France and the Allied men, who were held prisoner here, will be transported to safety and receive the attention they need."

Hogan nodded, approvingly. "Thank you." Baker approached, a grim expression on his face. "What is it?" Hogan asked.

"I've just come from the barracks that Wilson set up as a hospital," Baker replied. "There were casualties…four dead…another seventeen injured in various degrees…two of them very seriously."

"I'll radio for a plane and have those two flown to the nearest Allied hospital as soon as possible," Colonel Thompson said. "And any others which require hospitalization. You can let your medic know."

"Thanks, again," acknowledged Hogan, once more. Then, he glanced at Baker. "Let Wilson know about the plane. Tell him to prepare the men for transport. After you've done that, report to the Kommandant's quarters. We have things to discuss."

"Yes, Sir," responded Baker, as he turned to go.

"Newkirk, LeBeau, you two go below and get Klink and Frau Linkmeyer. Bring them up through the tunnel system to the Kommandant's quarters."

The two men acknowledged the order, then left to perform the task.

Hogan turned his attention back to Thompson. "If there's nothing else, I'll let you get back to your duties, Colonel, and I'll get back to mine."

"Not at the moment," Thompson stated. "If I need anything, I'll let you know. And if you need to contact me, just ask one of my men. They'll see that I'm informed."

Hogan glanced towards the front of the camp, where in the dim light he could still make out the shapes of the Allied tanks and a majority of the Allied unit. "What about them? They moving on?"

"In the morning," Thompson answered. "There are other camps to be liberated and more areas to conquer. My men and I will handle things here."

Colonel Thompson and Major Lawrence left, followed by the sergeant and privates. Hogan and Carter watched them go. Then, Hogan waved the envelope in the air. "Ready to find out what London has to say?" he asked Carter.

"Yes, Sir," Carter replied, with a smile.

"Me, too. Let's go to the Kommandant's quarters and wait with Schultz for the others' arrival."

* * *

Author's notes:

In reality, Stalag XIII-C and Oflag XIII-B were both liberated on April 6, 1945 by Combat Company B of the U.S. 14th Armored division.

Because of the fictitious nature of Hogan's Stalag 13, I had the Allied troops arriving there the day before, purposely not identifying the unit involved. I had only a partial group of the soldiers enter the camp, identifying only two of them by name. This way, I hope to maintain the historical accuracy of the story, yet refrain from adding fictitious events to the history of a group of soldiers to whom we owe so much.

All of the characters and events I refer to in this chapter, of course, are fictitious and any resemblance to any real person, living or dead, is merely coincidental.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Plans to Move On

A short time later, Newkirk and LeBeau brought Klink and Frau Linkmeyer into the Kommandant's bedroom. Hogan, Carter and Baker were already waiting there with Schultz, who was propped up in bed.

"You were going to explain the battle," Schultz prompted Hogan when the others arrived.

"Yes," agreed Hogan, and he proceeded to explain what had happened. "The Allied forces now control this area. Tomorrow morning, they will begin transporting their German prisoners and the former guards from here to Allied POW camps in France. The Allied men who were held here will be moved out and eventually reassigned to a unit or sent home."

"What will I be allowed to take with me?" asked Klink, believing he would be shipped out, too.

"Hopefully, nothing," was Hogan's reply.

Klink was troubled. "Nothing! I thought I'd at least be allowed a spare set of clothes. A few family photos. Maybe my violin."

Schultz also appeared worried. Hogan raised his hand with the envelope and waived it in the air. "Hopefully, you two won't be going anywhere--yet."

Frau Linkmeyer's eyes followed the envelope. "You've heard from London?" she guessed.

Hogan nodded and smiled. "Yes. They sent an American colonel to handle the transfers here and had him deliver this."

"How much did they approve?"

"I don't know. I haven't opened it, yet. I thought I'd wait till everyone was here." Hogan opened the envelope, then pored over its contents.

Frau Linkmeyer was anxious. "Well?"

Hogan was grinning ear to ear as he handed her the contents and replied, "They approved everything."

Frau Linkmeyer looked over the papers until she came to one sheet. "I don't remember requesting this," she announced.

Hogan looked at the item she was referring to. "Something I thought of later," he explained. "Of course, if you don't approve, I can always ask them to change it."

Frau Linkmeyer considered it for a moment. "No. Its all right. It might even prove interesting."

Klink's gaze traveled from Hogan to Frau Linkmeyer, then finally settled back on Hogan. "So, what is going to happen with us?"

"Be patient. I'll explain," insisted Hogan. "First, as some of you have already heard, it will be a while before German citizens will be allowed to own industries. Therefore, I have spoken with London and they have agreed to temporarily put Schultz's toy factory in my name."

Casting a dark look at Hogan, Klink accused, "You stole his factory."

Hogan met Klink's look with one just as intense. "Pay attention. I said temporarily. As the listed owner, I am allowed to hire my supervisor of choice, as long as he has been cleared. Of course, my choice is Hans Schultz." Hogan gave a nod in the direction of the papers Frau Linkmeyer was holding. "Because of his past co-operation with my team, both consciously and sometimes not so consciously, I got London to expedite his classification and list him as exonerated. They have also approved his role as supervisor at the factory. Once it is allowed, I will immediately sign the factory back over to Schultz."

It was Schultz's turn to grin ear to ear. "You mean, I can make toys again?" he wondered.

"Yeah, Schultz. Once Germany has surrendered and we have everything going, you can make all the toys you want."

Schultz was ecstatic. "Wunderbar!"

Glancing at each man as he called their name, Hogan ordered, "LeBeau, Carter, the two of you will leave with the rest of the group to go home."

A look of disappointment replaced Schultz's enthusiasm. "No more apple strudel," he stated, solemnly.

A grinning LeBeau lightly tapped Schultz's shoulder and declared, "Only for a month, Schultzy. The colonel said they approved everything."

"You mean, you are coming back?"

"Can't get rid of me that easily. After the war, I have a French restaurant to open…in Heidelberg."

Schultz could hardly believe his ears. "Heidelberg?"

"That's where your toy factory is, isn't it? If I'm going to be part of the colonel's new operation, that's where my restaurant will have to be."

A puzzled Klink glanced at Hogan. "New operation?"

"The Allies are demanding an unconditional surrender," explained Hogan. "Steps will be taken to make certain the Nazis do not regain control. Limitation of industry is only part of it. There will have to be an investigation of each individual adult to determine their role, if any, in Nazi controlled Germany. A considerable number of military personnel in authority will likely be charged and prosecuted for war crimes."

"Camp Kommandant's?"

"Of the death camps, definitely. Of the POW camps, would depend on how they were run. Of course, you've nothing to worry about…part of Frau Linkmeyer's deal with London. Even without it, I'd say that you're pretty benign compared to most. Though there were times, I must say, you did prove a bit annoying."

Klink relaxed a little but gave Hogan a look of vexation. "Annoying, huh?"

Hogan nodded. "Uh-huh. But back to explaining our plans. The military will be occupying the country and conducting this investigation openly. But we've worked with the Underground in Hammelburg and the surrounding areas. We know the people and the language. When we move to Heidelberg, we're hoping some of the people who might not respond well to the military presence might prove more open with us."

Klink was furious. "You're going to spy against my people!"

Hogan eyes practically shot daggers at Klink. "We're hoping to help. Because of the death camps, there's going to be a lot of hostility towards your people. We know that the members of the Underground and others were not supportive of what happened there or of other policies enforced by your Nazi government. We'd like to make certain they're treated fairly. We'd also like to help expose the guilty parties…find evidence to assure their conviction. LeBeau's restaurant will serve as a meeting place for our contacts. And important documents and other information will be filtered through the bookstore."

"Bookstore?"

"Yeah. The one Carter and Newkirk are going to own. A hidden area will also serve as our base of operations and a place to hold General Burkhalter."

Klink's face registered uncertainty. "He will remain your prisoner?"

"He's lucky to avoid being tried as a war criminal," declared Hogan. "Considering his connections with the German High Command. There's his rank and activities, as well. Instead of disowning her, he should be thanking Frau Linkmeyer for her deal with London." Hogan paused a moment, then continued. "Once the others have been moved out, the camp will appear deserted. We will remain behind, using the tunnels during daylight to move from one building to another. General Burkhalter will remain where he is. Until the war is officially over, you will be allowed out only if escorted by one of us. As I stated earlier, LeBeau and Carter will be going home for a month's furlough. After they return, Newkirk and Baker will have their turn. There will be a lot to do once we start setting up our new operation."

"And your turn?"

"Whenever it's feasible. Maybe after Newkirk and Baker return. Maybe it will have to wait till after our operation is established. I'm not certain."

Klink was almost afraid to ask the question. "And me?"

"Will go along as the toy factory's bookkeeper." Hogan glanced over at Schultz. "But don't worry, Schultz. I'll have Carter audit the books occasionally."

Carter could keep quiet no longer. "Schultz will be staying with his family. LeBeau will have an apartment above his restaurant. And the building Newkirk and I are supposed to own will have apartments as well as the bookstore--enough room for the rest of us."

"Carter and I each will have an apartment above the bookstore. The Gov'nor will have an apartment and hidden office at the back on the ground floor," explained Newkirk. "Baker will have his above that. And you and Frau Linkmeyer, yours."

Klink cast a desperate look at Hogan. "Separately, I hope."

"Because of the situation, we've had London establish new identities for General Burkhalter, Frau Linkmeyer and you." Hogan took a momentary glance at Frau Linkmeyer. This was the part he'd arranged later and she had only recently approved. "General Burkhalter is Georg Klein. If he is allowed out in public, the story is that we keep an eye on him because he is addle-brained and unable to look after himself. Frau Linkmeyer is his sister, Anna. She has been recently married to Freidrich Vogel, a bookkeeper, by trade."

This did not please Klink at all. "We're supposed to be married? Not separate apartments?"

Hogan tried to sound reassuring. "Don't worry, Klink. We'll make sure yours is a two-bedroom." Then, Hogan couldn't resist one final shot. "Of course, if you want to make the wedding official…"

Klink shook his fist in the air. "HOGAAN!"

Frau Linkmeyer shot a critical look Klink's way. "Wilhelm, getting married couldn't be THAT bad," she declared.

With the exception of Klink and Frau Linkmeyer, everyone in the room burst out laughing.

* * *

Author's note:

When I first decided to write this story as an ending to the series, I had planned to have everyone go home. Before long, however, I decided I didn't want to split up the group, just yet. They're such a great team. So, I came up with this way where they could continue on for a while, even after the war. I also have plans for a sequel, if anyone's interested.


End file.
